Stade terminal
by Queen B.96
Summary: Dean est mourant et Castiel reste auprès de lui. Après la mort du défunt, Cas' reçoit un cadeau qui pourrait tout changer...
1. Chapter 1

**Salut les lectrices ( et peut être les lecteurs ) je suis de retour avec un nouveau One Shot de DESTIEL ! mon nouvel OTP. Je vous en dit pas plus et vous laisse découvrir. C'est triste alors âme sensible s'abstenir.**

L'odeur de la mort remplissait les couloirs blancs de l'hôpital, une odeur insoutenable et sinistre. Castiel marchait, passait un pied devant l'autre. Son visage était sans émotions, aucun signe de joie ou de peine. Il n'exprimait rien, rien du tout. Il marchait en ignorant la souffrance autour de lui, en ignorant la peine et la mort omniprésente. Au bout de 5 minutes, 5 longues minutes de marche, il finit par arriver devant la chambre

_B645_

Une lettre, un nombre et pratiquement le monde qui s'écroule. Il savait que derrière cette porte il y avait Dean mourant d'un cancer. L'ironie tragique de la situation était son statut de chasseur. Dean, son Dean allait mourir d'un putain de cancer. C'était impossible mais pourtant réel, triste mais inévitable. Sam et lui avaient tout fait, mais plus rien n'était possible. Dean allait mourir, il allait partir rejoindre les anges. Quelle ironie.

La main froide et tremblante de Castiel se posa sur la poignée. Il la serrait fort dans ses doigts sans être capable de la tourner. Il hésita un moment mais finit par la tourner.

Il pénétra dans cette chambre, cette chambre qui puait la mort et le sordide. C'était dans cette pathétique chambre que Dean mourrait dans quelques semaines. Il vit Dean allongé dans sa tenu blanche et le visage aussi blanc qu'un fantôme. Il avait les lèvres bleus. Il avait froid, mais a quoi bon vus la situation. La seule chose inchangée restait ses pupilles, le vert brillait toujours à l'intérieur. Ils se regardèrent un moment, un moment à la fois magique et insoutenable. Castiel détourna les yeux, incapable de résister à la faiblesse de son ami.

" Cas'... " souffla le chasseur faiblement

Sa voix remplie de détresse glaça l'ange. Il pouvait pas se résigner à le laisser partir, pas comme ça, pas avec tant de détresse. Il sentait son corps trembler sous l'appel de son nom. Il voulait que Dean lui donne cet adorable surnom pour toujours, pour le restant de l'éternité.

" Cas'... Dis... Je vais mourir ? " demanda t-il

L'ange n'osait pas répondre. L'assumer serait l'accepter, l'accepter serait perdre l'espoir. L'espoir, une invention incroyable. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait, un espoir que dean se réveille en pleine forme et vive sa vie. Cette idée détruisait le moral de l'ange, son visage devint rouge de colère contre qui ? La pollution ? Dieu ? Qui était responsable ? Qui tuait Dean ? Pourquoi lui ? Des millions de questions défilèrent dans sa tête mais aucune ne possédait de réponses. L'espoir, c'était la seule réponse qu'ils avaient, un stupide et putain d'espoir. Il se tourna vers Dean, se mordit les lèvres en pensant apaiser la douleur et observa son ami sur son lit de mort. La vérité de la situation, Dean mourant, un stupide cancer que sa grâce de merde pouvait pas soigner, il pouvait pas dire la vérité.

" Non Dean, tu ne vas pas mourir " assura t-il

_2 semaines plus tard..._

Castiel marcha dans le cimetière prêt d'un lac. Il avait un magazine porno et une boite de tarte à la main, ce que dean avait besoin au paradis. Il s'arrêta devant une pierre tombale plus basique qu'autre chose.

_Ici repose Dean Winchester_

_Né le 24 Janvier 1979 - mort le 6 février 2014_

_fils, frère, et ami_

Il posa les items sur la tombe en observant ce qui restait de son tendre meilleur ami. Il ne dit rien et posa sa main sur la pierre comme il le faisait sur l'épaule de son défunt chasseur. Il se mordit les lèvres et laissa des larmes coulés de ses yeux.

" Reposes en paix Dean Winchester " souffla t-il

Il finit par quitter le cimetière, l'image était trop dur à supporter. 3 jours plus tard en revenant, il remarqua que les objets n'était plus là. Il pensa d'abord à un vol mais vit à la place une plume blanche et douce. Il la prit dans sa main et la caressa du bout des doigts en souriant. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et sentit les beaux yeux vert de Dean veillaient sur lui.

**FIN.**

**Voilà c'est la fin. J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai tué mon bébé, je suis sous le choc par ça. Bon j'espère que ça vous a plus. Si oui laissez une review, ca fait toujours plaisr**

**Désolé si il y a des fautes d'orthographe**

**je ferais plus joyeux la prochaine fois **


	2. Remerciement

**Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de lecteurs mais je voulais quand même remercier celles ( ou ceux ) qui ont publié une review, qui est pour moi la preuve de votre satisfaction et vos encouragements. Cela compte énormément pour moi car j'ai souvent peur que ce ne plaise pas et j'aime qu'on me prouve le contraire.**

**marianclea : oui c'est triste je l'admets, ca me surprend moi même je dois t'avouer. En ce qui concerne Cas' j'ai essayé d'être la plus fidèle, ce qui n'est pas facile. Je préfère nettement plus le Cas' drôle, naïf et mignon. Vus que tu fais parti des gens qui ont aimé le dean protecteur, je pensais faire une suite qui te satisfera je pense. MERCI BEACOUP et Bonne continuation à toi aussi.**

**yakusokuyumi : Oui la fin est triste, c'était mon idée. C'est vrai que dean mourir d'un cancer, après avoir vécu l'enfer, l'apocalypse et tout. C'est la preuve que la mort peut venir à n'importe quel moment comme a dit un jour un personnage d'une série " Tu peux sauver la vie des gens mais pas les sauver de la vie ". C'est une phrase qui m'a fait comprendre que tout peut arriver et qu'on ne peut pas toujours y faire grand chose, même une mort comme celle de la fic, et malheureusement même à dean. Mais tu as raison il veillera toujours sur dean du haut de son nuage et Cas' le sait.**

**Ghita Winchester Alandiss : Wow j'ai sucité de belles émotions chez toi. Désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer. C'était de loin mon but malgré que j'ai pleuré aussi en écrivant. Je suis tout de même heureuse que tu ai a-d-o-r-é**

**Baryj 02 : Merci encore mille fois. Malheuresement dean est mort et vraiment. Il est cependant devenu un ange gardien, celui de Cas'. C'est sur cette idée que j'aimerais travailler justement. L'idée que Cas' soit humain et dean ange sera intéressant**

**Merci encore à toutes et à tous. Vos vus, vos critiques, vos larmes et vos émotions rendent la fic vivante. Vous la faite vivre car sans vous je n'aurais pas le courage d'écrire. Mille merci **


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici un chapitre qui a lieu entre la scène de l'hôpital et celle du cimetière. Préparer vos mouchoirs les filles !**

_" Just close your eyes _

_the sun is going down_

_you'd be alright_

_no one can hurt you now "_

_Safe and Sound - Taylor Swift_

Le jour où Dean mourut, il la vit. Il vit cette lumière aveuglante et émanant de nulle part. IL crut à un rêve, un beau rêve. Cette lumière lui faisait mal aux yeux mais l'attirait. C'était étrange. C'est à ce moment là que Dean Winchester comprit ce qui se passait, il était mort, définitivement cette fois si. Il ne connaitrait plus les joies de la chasse avec Sam ou les blagues naïves de Cas', plus jamais il reverrait les sabres du bunker qui les amusait tant. Tout ça, tout ça été fini car il était mort. Il pensa faire demi-tour un moment, retourner dans son corps, vivre sa vie de merde. Cas', Sam, l'impala, ils avaient besoin de lui. Il le fit mais fut interrompu par une voix familière.

_" A ta place je ferais pas ça, Idjit "_

Dean reconnu la voix grognante de Bobby. Bobby sa figure paternel, son Bobby tué connement par une balle dans la tête. Il n'y croyait pas, d'ailleurs il ne se tourna pas, par peur que ce soit un rêve. Bobby pouvait pas être là devant lui, il était... Ah ba si finalement c'était peut être possible. Il tourna donc les talons et vit Bobby, son père de substitution. Il lui tendit un énorme sourire heureux de le revoir. Il était accueillant et tendait sa main en signe d'invitation. La mort devenait donc de plus en plus réelle dans la tête de dean, il tourna la tête et vit son frère en larmes dans les bras de Cas' avec lui allongé sur son lit de mort. Une vitre transparente les séparait à présent de deux mondes opposés qui promettait une seconde vie loin d'eux.

_" Ils iront bien Dean. Faut t'en aller maintenant " _lui assura Bobby

Dean ne voulait pas partir, pas à cause d'un cancer, pas à cause d'un putain de cancer. Ca se faisait pas, c'était pas comme ça que ca devait se passer. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il était mort, définitivement mort. Il posa sa main sur la vitre comme pour les atteindre et fit une promesse. Une promesse qu'il tiendra pour toujours même au delà de la mort.

_" Je veillerais toujours sur vous deux " _promit t-il

Il leur lança un ultime regard et partit en direction de Bobby mais s'arrêta en plein chemin. Bobby soupira, décidément même mort il était 2 de tension. Dean n'hésitait pas, mais il vit dans la lumière sa mère et son père. Ils étaient là à attendre leur fils et en les voyant, il été prêt. Il était prêt à mourir juste pour être heureux avec sa famille et les gens qu'il aimait. Il s'en voulait de laisser Sam et Cas' mais le destin le réunissait avec sa famille. Il accepta donc ce sort car il savait une chose, il ne serait plus jamais seul.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas' quitta le cimetière avec l'impala de Dean. Il aimait la conduire en sentant la bonne vieille de vieux cuir et sa bonne musique qu'il commençait à apprécier. Il comprenait même la joie qu'elle procurait et s'amusait à battre le rythme. Il posa la plume sur le siège du passager, comme pour garder un contact avec son ami, comme pour ressentir sa présence. Il démarra le contact et reprit la route.

Il roula au son de la musique de Dean, en y prenant de plus en plus plaisir. Il s'imaginait Dean entrain de casser les oreilles à Sam en écoutant son frère. Cette vision lui fit un pincement au cœur, il sentait ses larmes remontées ce qui brouilla la vue de Cas'. Tout se déroula très vite ensuite, il imaginais Dean heureux et souriant sur la banquette du passager. Il aurait voulu l'avoir prêt de lui et préférait mourir plutôt que de reconstruire un après. Tout se passa très vite, trop vite. Il arriva à un carrefour et il suffit d'1 minute d'inattention qu'il se retrouva projeter dans la voiture d'en face. Il n'eut pas le temps de crier, ou de bouger. Il tenta de reprendre conscience mais sa vision était encore flou. Il se sentait partir, il sentait sa mort arriver et ne put souffler qu'un seul nom.

_" Dean... "_

Après cet appel désespéré Castiel sombra dans le noir complet, en laissant coulé du sang sur sa jolie plume jusque là inerte et immaculée.

**A l'hôpital :**

Sam couru à travers les couloirs. Il pouvait pas perdre Castiel, pas aussi connement. Il n'avait plus la chasse, plus son frère, plus rien. Castiel était son espoir de vie, son frère de coeur. Celui qui lui rappelait Dean à travers un amour inconditionnel. Si seulement Dean avait vécu pour voir l'importance de ce lien ? Cas' n'en serait pas là. Le winchester couru vers le comptoir et s'adressa à une infirmière.

_" La chambre... La chambre de Castiel Winchester ? " bégaya t-il_

Il lui avait donné ce nom par formalité mais aussi parce qu'il était de la famille. C'était une étape difficile pour eux deux et ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Cas' n'avait pas intérêt à le laisser seul.

_" Vous êtes de la famille ? " demanda l'infirmière_

Il ravala sa salive, fatigué des formalités et des hôpitaux. Pourquoi personne pouvait lui dire la putain de chambre sans aucunes questions ? Pourquoi chaque de ses journées finissaient à l'hosto.

_" Je suis son frère... Pourquoi est ce important ? " s'énerva t-il_

L'infirmière fit une tête pas du tout rassurante et laissa sa bouche entre-ouverte. Sam sentait déjà ses muscles faiblir et revivre l'annonce de la mort de son frère. Il voulait pas revivre un tel événement, il le supporterait pas.

_" Je suis Lucy Mornes, l'infirmière qui s'occupe de lui. Castiel à une infraction crânienne qui s'est transformé en hémorragies interne. On a put la stabiliser en le mettant dans un coma artificiel. Malheureusement, les médecins ne sont pas très optimistes, à moins d'un miracle "_

Les mots pénétrèrent dans le cerveau de Sam comme des balles en pleins cœur. Il avait perdu Dean, et maintenant aller perdre Cas'. Il allait perdre ce qui le rapprochait le plus de lui. Il allait perdre son deuxième frère, son mur porteur. L'idée lui coupa les poumons et il finit par s'écrouler sur un siège de la salle d'attente. La vie de l'hôpital continua autour de lui sans que jamais il ne quitte son siège, il finit cependant par s'endormir.

**Le soir...**

La porte de l'entrée de l'hôpital s'ouvrit sur un homme portant des baskets délavées et une chemise rouge à carreaux. L'homme marchait lentement pour ne pas se faire repérer par les gardes de nuit. Il faisait des pas discrets sur la pointe.

_" Excusez moi les visites ne sont pas autorisé à cette heure "_

Bon le niveau de discrétion n'était pas son fort. La preuve il venait de se faire griller. Il réfléchie vite et eu une idée. Il se tourna vers l'infirmière blonde et planta ses beaux yeux verts dans les siens, il s'approcha d'elle et mit deux doigts sur son front. La jeune fille tomba endormie dans ses bras et il l'accompagna dans sa chute. Il la porta dans ses bras et la posa à coté de Sam endormi. Il l'observa un moment en lui caressant les cheveux, il l'avait tant manqué que même endormi il était heureux de le revoir. Il se pencha légèrement et embrassa sa joue.

_" Je t'ai dis que je veillais sur vous "_

Il prit le calepin de l'infirmière et vit le numéro de chambre : " Castiel Winchester : chambre C855 ". Winchester dans sa tête cela sonnait si bien, presque trop bien. Il se sourit à lui même, reposa le calepin dans les mains de l'infirmière et se dirigea vers la chambre.

**La chambre...**

La porte s'ouvrit légèrement que même un vampire ne l'entendrait pas. L'homme pénétra dedans et se stoppa à la vue de son ami. Il été bien amochée, presque cassé en milles morceaux. Ca lui fendit le cœur de le voir dans cet état, ca lui faisait mal. Il s'approcha du lit et mit sa chaise à coté de lui en lui prenant la main. Il s'apprêtait à faire la chose la plus humaine. Il voulait pas que son départ sois signe d'abandon, il voulait assumer ce qu'il pensait au plus profond de lui, au plus profond de son coeur.

_" Hey Cas', c'est moi Dean. Je sais que ca peut paraitre fou mais c'est moi. Je suis revenu pour t'aider, pour veiller sur toi. La sciences n'a rien avoir au fait que tu sois encore en vie, c'est moi qui ai retenu un maximum. Tu auras le droit de m'en vouloir autant que t'en veux pour ma caisse. Tu devais en prendre soin, mais tu l'a bousillé. Bref... Je suis pas là pour la voiture, je suis là pour toi. Je sais que tu m'aimes Cas', je le sens, c'est plus flagrant qu'avant. Je peux te dire que je t'ai aimé aussi et t'aimerais à vie. Alors promet moi une chose, pour honorer notre amour et ma vie. Vis la tienne, je n'en t'aimerais que plus "_

Dean posa sa main chaude sur le font de dean et lui enleva toute la souffrance physique, il se réveillerait le lendemain comme neuf. Il se pencha ensuite et lui donna un bisou long et tendre sur le front comme signe d'adieu. Il lui lâcha petit à petit la main en laissant glisser ses doigts et disparus dans les premiers rayon de soleil.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci beaucoup à vous pour vos reviews. Je suis horrible et sadique avec destiel et a encore fait couler des larmes. Je vous rassure que pour moi même la mort n'arrêtera pas Destiel, c'est mon avis. La mort de dean n'est pas un obstacle pour eux, ils se retrouveront toujours. En ce qui concerne vos reviews des deux autres chapitres.**

**CptJackHarkness :**** Oui le but était de faire un texte triste, j'ai remarqué que ca plaisait chez les lecteurs le triste. Pour un chasseur mourir d'un cancer est à la fois la chose la plus bête mais aussi la plus triste, après tout ce qu'il a vécu. Je lui souhaite pas ça dans la série :/**

**yakusokuyum :**** Je tiens à te dire que ta review reste ma favorite. Je trouve ton analyse et ta vision de la mort optimiste, l'idée d'un abandon qui mène à une sorte de deuxième vie. SUPER ! Je vois aussi la mort comme un départ vers un nouveau monde, une sorte de " seconde vie ". Je te rassure tu auras du destiel bien avant que Cas' aille au paradis. Comment ? Ca c'est la surprise**

**barjy02 :**** Une fidèle superbe lectrice et écrivain à ce que je vois. Oui Bobby à un humour décalé qui me manque dans la série, sa mort et l'épisode m'ont touché. Ils n'iront pas bien en effet mais il résisteront du mieux qu'ils peuvent pour Dean, pour honorer sa mémoire. Chacun va devoir continuer sa route. Sam trouvera l'amour et le bonheur et Cas' aussi. **

**Merci de votre fidélité les filles 3 3 3. Pour vous remercier voici encore un chapitre ! Bonne lecture**

Cas' se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un tout petit mal de tête plutôt supportable. Il cligna des yeux en observant le plafond, sa vision était d'abord floue mais il parvient à distinguer les hélices du ventilateur qui tournaient autour de lui. Il ne reconnus pas tout de suite la couleur du plafond, il pensa en premier à du vert mais vit ensuite du bleu turquoise. C'était assez confus, surtout pour une première image. Il avait dormi longtemps, très longtemps parce qu'il n'était pas fatigué, juste perdu. Il poussa sur ses mains pour se redresser et observa les lieux. Il réalisa grâce aux fils et au plastique en dessous de son nez, où il était. Il était à l'hôpital, il ne se souvenait plus trop pourquoi. Il détestait les hôpitaux depuis que Dean y était mort, il avait peur que lui ou Sam y meurt aussi. Il essaya de se souvenir comment il en été arriver là. Il se rappelait de l'impala, un bon vieux rock et à force de repasser la scène une centaine de fois. Il se vit lui et un accident de voiture, il avait prit un choc sur la tête, un choc très douloureux et après ce fut le noir. Il creusa dans ses souvenirs et se rappela brièvement d'un homme et d'une main chaude qui était passer sur son front. La fraicheur qu'il ressentait avait été dissipé et son cerveau avait arrêté de donner des coups insupportable. C'était une bonne nouvelle !l'ex ange resta concentré sur cette image de l'homme mais ne se souvenait que d'une silhouette, pas de voix, pas de paroles, pas des yeux. Juste une silhouette sombre et inquiétante, ainsi qu'une main chaude et douce. Ses pensées furent coupé court quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit une jeune fille de 20 ans brune avec des yeux noisettes. Elle avait un calepin et un sourire surpris.

_" Monsieur Castiel, vous êtes réveillè. Votre frère sera ravi et rassuré ! "_ _s'exclama t-elle_

Cas' ne savait pas vraiment trop quoi répondre, ses souvenirs et ses sensations été encore un peu brouillés. L'infirmière vient vers lui et observa les courbes qui se dessiner sur un écran noir. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche comme surprise, ca ne le rassura pas. Il avait déjà l'impression que son réveil allait devenir un exploit scientifique.

_" Wow, c'est incroyable. Un réveil après un coma nécessite une réadaptation de quelques temps mais là, c'est comme si vous n'aviez jamais eu d'accident. Vous avez mal quelques part ? " informa t-elle_

Cas' essaya de plier sa jambe et son bras, rien de bien particulier. Il aurait même put se croire plus souple qu'avant. Il fit la moue en secouant la tête. Ça devait pas être si grave que ça, juste une procédure de routine.

_" non nulle part pourquoi ? " demanda t-il_

_" Vous savez votre cerveau a connu de forts dédommagements, votre réveil relève presque d'un miracle. C'est incroyable " informa t-elle_

Il aurait dut mourir, il aurait dut mourir et ce n'était pas arriver. Il avait survécu à un accident qui aurait dut le tuer, et il se réveillait à l'hôpital avec 4 pansements sur la figure. Il y avait une chose illogique et... Et surnaturelle. Une chose l'a sauver, une chose qui dépasse les lois de la sciences. Il se souvint soudain d'une phrase mais pas de la voix l'accompagnant.

_La science n'a rien à voir au fait que tu sois encore en vie, c'est moi qui ai retenu au maximum._

Cette phrase, qui l'avait dite ? Un inconnu ou peut être juste son subconscient. Il ignorait même si quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'avait dit. Il été perdu. La jeune infirmière partit chercher le frère du malade et Cas' l'interrompit. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un tendre sourire en attendant sa demande.

_" Vous savez si quelqu'un est entré dans ma chambre depuis que je suis ici où si vous avez vus un truc louche ? " _

L'infirmière réfléchie un moment et se souvint d'un jeune homme hier, elle ignorait ce qu'il venait faire mais paraissait louche. Bon elle ignorait si il été rentré car elle avait fini par totalement s'assoupir.

_" Hier un homme est venu. Pas mal physiquement comme gars d'ailleurs, mais c'est tout. Rien de bien particulier, il est venu, je lui est dit de partir et je me suis assoupie " avoua t-elle_

Ok, rien de particulier, mis à part la venue d'un beau gosse en pleine nuit. Cas' n'en déduisit rien du tout, pour lui cela pouvait être le premier des inconnus. Il lui donna un tendre sourire et un hochement de tête avant que l'infirmière ne sorte de sa chambre. Elle se dirigea vers la salle d'attente où dormait le frère de Castiel. Il était mignon d'ailleurs. Elle ôta cette image pas super professionnelle de sa petite tête et alla poser une main sur son épaule et Sam sursauta, il se rassura en voyant que c'était l'infirmière.

_" Pardon de vous réveiller aussi tôt mais je pense que vous seriez heureux de savoir que votre frère est réveiller, comme quoi les miracles arrivent " informa t-elle enthousiaste_

Savoir qu'il ne perdrait pas Cas' faisait rebattre son cœur, Il esquissa un grand sourire et sous le coup d'une joie soudaine enlaça l'infirmière. Elle fut très surprise par ce geste affectif dont elle l'avait pas du tout l'habitude. Il regarda le calepin et couru vers le numéro de chambre indiqué plus heureux que jamais en sautillant. Il entra dans la chambre comme entrerait un éléphant et vit son ami assis sur le lit et un grand sourire. Ils étaient si contents de se revoir et avaient eu si peur de se perdre. Cas' gardait un sourire formel et amical, tandis que Sam pleura de joie en rigolant. Il se dirigea vers lui et les deux winchester s'enlacèrent dans une belle étreinte amicale. Sam prit ensuite place sur le siège et croisa ses bras sur le lit.

_" Alors comment tu vas ? " demanda Sam_

Sam voulait être sur à 200 % que son frère de cœur allait bien. Il avait des joues roses et colorées et paraissait en bonne forme. C'était rassurant déjà. Il avait son petit sourire d'ange qui faisait jadis brillait d'émotions ce de son petit frère.

_" Je vais bien et c'est ca le problème ? D'après mon infirmière je me suis réveillé comme si je n'avais jamais été comateux. Mon réveil relève d'un... " commença t-il_

Pendant son explication très posée et très naturelle. Le cerveau de Sam se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, il ne trouva pas d'explications logique et scientifique à ce mystérieux réveil. Pour lui et pour l'instant il était d'accord avec la jeune femme brune, il ne voyait pas autrement.

_" miracle... " compléta Sam_

**Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre 4. Un chapitre pas spécialement remplis d'émotions mais qui place le mystère et le doute dans les cerveaux de nos deux amis. J'espère que ca vous a plus malgré que se soit court. **

**N'OUBLIEZ PAS ! REVIEWS !**

**Bisous 3 3 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**bon j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle mon ordi bugue donc j'ai écrit sur mon portable. Il manque l'italique qui rendait mon texte si bien. Snif, snif. Je voulais vraiment faire cette scène pour introduire la prochaine. Je trouvais l'idée bien. Pensez a mettre des reviews, ça me remontra le moral**

La mort, elle était signe de fin et signe de début. Elle pouvait guérir d'une peine atroce tout en infligeant une nouvelle. C'était atroce mais si inéluctable dans la vie des hommes. Pourtant la mort arrivait ce midi a rester assis dans un fast food. Elle mangeait tranquillement en attendant le prochain client sur sa liste noire interminable. Elle attendait en mangeant un bon un hamburgers avec des frites. Elle le dégustait tranquillement, seul, quand soudain elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle savais qui s'était, elle l'avait senti. Elle posa son hamburger et releva sa tête avec fierté, avala le morceau dans sa bouche.

" Dean... Au plaisir de te revoir " annonça t-elle

La mort sentit la lame d'ange dans sa nuque. Dean avait les nerfs à bloc et était prêt a lui trancher la gorge. Il le ferait sans hésiter si ce geste ne déréglait pas le système. Il savait aussi que la mort avait des millions de vies a son compte. La tuer ne servirait a rien, bien qu'il en rêvait.

" Pourquoi Castiel ? Pourquoi vous avez voulu le tuer ? On avait un accord, Sam et lui ont une vie belle et longue et je meurs... " menaça le winchester

Il avait tenter d'enfreindre l'accord en s'en prenant à Cas', en allant le tuer. Si Dean n'avait pas tout fait pour le maintenir loin de lui, il serait mort. Avoir Cas' à ses côtés aurait était une aubaine mais il pouvait pas se le permettre. Dean aimait Cas', plus que les mots peuvent le décrire. Il voulait pour lui une vie plein de joie. Il voulait qu'il tourne la page, trouve une femme, des enfants même et le retrouver dans plus de 50 ans au paradis. C'était le plan, et la mort l'avait enfreint

" Dean. J'ai des actes à accomplir. Destinée m'a demander de le faire. En empêchant sa mort, tu as déréglé le destin. Il y aura des conséquences " apprit la mort

Mais Dean en avait rien a cirer d'avoir déréglé le destin. Il voulait que Cas' est une belle vie, et c'était la seule solution. Le destin n'était qu'une connerie pour donner de l'espoir, il fallait agir. Il planta la lame et blessa la mort. Elle ne dit rien, elle savait que Dean ne le tuerais pas.

" Quelles conséquences ? " demanda t-il

La mort ne répondit pas, c'était un secret bien garder auprès des autres. Seul Destinée et la mort le savait. Il ne répondit rien et continua de manger son hamburger. La patience de Dean commença a se dissiper et il enfonça encore plus la lame.

" RÉPONDEZ ! " hurla t-il

La mort en avait marre de cette mascarade. Ça ne l'amusait plus, elle se leva de son siège et alla tirer celle en face d'elle. Elle lui fit un signe de main pour que Dean s'asseye. Le winchester avait toujours cette haine et cette envie de venger l'accident de Cas' et il savait que la mort lui proposerais un marché. Si seulement il pouvait tuer la mort une bonne fois pour toute. Tout serait plus simple. Il décida donc de s'asseoir pour entendre ce que la mort avait à lui dire, avec un peu de chance il aurait des réponses sur les conséquences. Il posa néanmoins sa lame sur la table.

" Sais tu ce que c'est qu'une MCI Dean ? " demanda t-elle soudainement

Il secoua la tête en signe de négation. Il avait jamais mais jamais entendu parler de ça. Pourtant il en avait vus des choses.

" C'est ce que tu as causé en sauvant Castiel. Une MCI, modifications aux conséquences illimités. En le sauvant tu lui a donner une chance de vivre, de se marier un jour, d'avoir des enfants. La femme qu'il épousera, n'épousera pas l'homme prévu et les enfants prévus ne naîtront jamais. Pas de chance, l'un d'eux devait devenir soldat et mourir en sauvant des vies. Vus qu'il n'existera pas, des gens mourront. Tu as créer une MCI qui détruira des vies et bloquera des générations. En plus Destinée est très en colère " annonça la mort

C'était un peu tiré par les cheveux pour Dean mais dans un monde où Destinée était une blonde poufiasse, la mort un vieux de 60 ans, ça tenait debout. Ça tenait même très bien debout mais il y avait juste un truc qui clochait.

" Mais peut être que Castiel n'épousera pas cette fille, peut être qu'elle épousera son mari prédestiné et aura son fils qui mourra au front pour la gloire de son pays. Il suffit qu'ils ne la rencontre pas, pas de rencontre, pas de mariage, pas de bébés illégitimes dans votre schéma " en déduit il

En réalité Dean ne voulait pas que Cas' aille avec une autre fille. Il aurait voulu être pour toujours et a jamais a ses côtés. C'était son vœu le plus chère. La mort n'était pas clémente et n'aimait pas les défis mais Dean l'avait défier a de nombreuse reprise, ça l'étonné.

" Je ne suis pas le genre a faire ça mais si tu ranges ta lame, je t'offrirais peut être une chance pour que Castiel n'épouse pas la fille en question, et qu'elle épouse la bonne personne. Tu remettras de l'ordre " annonça t-elle

Dean fronça les sourcils, il sentait le piège a plein nez. La mort cachait son jeu, il le sentait bien.

" Comment je sais que vous êtes sincère ? " demanda t-il suspicieux

II y eu un long silence de mort ponctué d'un sourire en coin sur les lèvres de la mort.

" Je t'offres une journée pas plus avec Sam et Castiel entant qu'humain. En échange le lendemain tu revient me voir pour m'annoncer que Sam winchester va bien inviter Laura Mornes à sortir avec lui. Et tu retournes au paradis " proposa t-elle

Laura ? Laura ? La jolie infirmière. C'était la fille qui été destinée à son frère ?! Il en revenait pas. Il été destinée a être avec elle. Il réalisa cependant que son neveu allait mourir au combat, c'était tragique. Il pouvait pas créée ça pour son frère, mais il pouvait pas non plus laisser le monde s'effondrer. En plus il donnerait n'importe quoi pour être avec Cas' et Sam, ne serait ce qu'une journée. 24h00 avec son Sammy et son ange. Ça sonnait si bien, qu'il imaginait déjà des plans dans sa tête pour son retour.

" Ok, marché conclu et cette fois vous le respectez " menaça t-il en désignant sa lame

La mort hocha la tête et tendit sa main vieille et fripeuse. Dean osait a peine la toucher. Il finit par le faire en la secouant bien et finit par tomber dans les pommes au contact chaud. La mort observa autour d'elle pour voir si personne n'avait vus et repris la dégustation de son bon cow-boy burger.


	7. Chapter 7

**voilà un nouveau chapitre, celui du jour. J'ai ensuite le 200eme épisode a voir et a manger aussi. Bonne lecture en plus c'est les retrouvailles !**

**Pensez aux REVIEWS 3 3 en plus j'aime vos analyses, elles sont parfois mieux que la fic elle même **

L'endroit du réveil de Dean ne se fit pas dans l'endroit le plus agréable ça puait le moisis et la mort. Il avait presque envie de gerber. Il se releva facilement et remarqua qu'il était à la morgue, vus les tiroir. Il y avait même un gars complètement brûler à ses côtés.

" Je ferais en sorte qu'aucune autre MC... Je sais pas quoi arrive a tes proches mon vieux " assura t-il en blaguant

Il reprit son sérieux en réalisant pourquoi il était là. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie mais quand il ouvrit la porte. Il vit la jeune infirmière, quand elle le vit elle comprit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez ce gars.

" J'y crois pas encore vous. Vous entrez par effraction partout où vous allez ?! " s'exclama t-elle

Il ne savait pas vraiment trop quoi répondre. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre que déjà elle le tira par le bras et l'emmena

" Hey ! Stop, écoutez je peux vous expliquez, Je m'appelle Dean et il faut que parle a un de vos patient, monsieur Castiel Winchester et son frère Sam Winchester. C'est important ! " se plaigna Dean en traînant

Elle le tira par sa veste rouge et l'emmena vers le bureau du directeur. Dean comprit face a la posture de l'homme et entant qu'humain a nouveau, ça n'allait pas être facile de s'en sortir.

" Cet homme s'est introduit par effraction a l'hôpital hier soir et aujourd'hui je l'ai trouvé dans la morgue. Maintenant si vous voulez m'excusez j'ai un comateux miracle a m'occuper " annonça t-elle en partant

Il la retint par le bras et elle tenta de de se débattre mais la poigne était trop forte. Il pourra pas partir de si tôt, alors il fallait que Castiel :5 Dean le sachent juste une fois dans sa vie. Juste cette fois si au cas où il ne sorte pas d'ici avant la tombée de la nuit.

" Dites a Sam et Castiel winchester que Dean winchester s'apprête a poughcheepie bientôt. Ok ? " demanda t-il

Elle le regarda assez effrayée par une attitude pareille. Elle hocha néanmoins la tête en espérant qu'il la lâche mais il la retenu.

" Quoi encore ? " soupira t-elle

Il voulait revoir ses proches mais se souvenait aussi de la condition pour éviter des conséquences désastreuses. Il pouvait cependant pas encore agir, il devait en parler a Sam d'abord.

" Non rien " finit t-il par souffler en la lâchant

L'infirmière sortit en laissant Dean seul avec le directeur. L'homme avait une carrure imposante, il tenta le sourire d'ange mais l'homme lui tendit la chaise avec un regard noir. Assez flippé, Dean s'assis délicatement et évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

Laura elle se dirigea dans la chambre de Castiel avec un bon petit déjeuner bien consistant. Elle savait pas pourquoi mais elle aimait bien Castiel. Il était gentil et attentionné.

" Bonjour Castiel ! " s'exclama t-elle

A la vue de sa jolie infirmière Cas' exclama un grand sourire radieux, encore plus radieux face a la vue d'un vrai petit déjeuner. Elle le posa face à lui et il mangeât en silence tandis qu'elle réglait les machines. Il l'observa elle et sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi, il observa son cul. Ça en était presque naturel.

" Votre frère est rentré ? " demanda t-elle

Il ne dit rien et se contenta d'analyser les belles rondeurs. Mais le spectacle fut de courte durée quand elle se retourna. Il se ressaisit et la regarda. Il repéra une trace rouge sur son bras. Ça devait une belle poigne qu'il l'a attrapé comme ça la pauvre.

" oui il est rentré. Hum... Qui vous a serrer comme ça ? " demanda t-il

Elle jeta un œil sur son bras et soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. L'inconnu légèrement suspect l'avait pas loupé, il l'avait sûrement pas fait exprès. Il ressemblait pas a la violence incarné. Mais il y avait était un peu fort.

" Oh oui justement c'était le gars d'hier. Et honnêtement a votre place et celle de votre frère, je m'approcherais pas de cet homme. Il veut vous voir et vous parlez et pour un gars en effraction ça me rassure pas. Il a un message pour vous, j'espère que c'est pas grave " apprit t-elle

Cas' fut étonné qu'un homme veut lui parler. De son expérience les messages d'inconnus qui veulent lui parler d'urgence n'était pas bon signe. Il devait pour ça interroger la jeune fille.

" Quel genre de messages ? " demanda t-il

Elle savait pas si ça avancerait a grand chose de lui dire mais tenta sa chance.

" Il m'a dis de vous dire qu'il... " commença t-elle

Malheureusement le destin en décida autrement car son bip d'urgence se mît a sonner. Elle avait pas le temps de continuer cette discussion plus longtemps.

" Je suis désolé. Je dois y aller, c'est une urgence. D'ailleurs pour le beau gosse aussi c'en était une de vous parlez. Soyez prudent " apprit t-il

Elle partit en urgence sans avoir eu le temps de finir son message. Il la laissa partir. Il resta là à contempler le dehors pendant de longues minutes et a essayer de se demandait qui pouvait bien vouloir lui parler. Il grignota un peu mais c'était tout. Il avait pas faim. Au bout d'un temps il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il imagina tout de suite Laura.

" Rien de grave j'es... " commença t-il

Il coupa son récit quand il vit Dean en face de lui. Tout se coupa, sa respiration, ses pensées, le décor. Il ne vit rien d'autres, personnes d'autres que Dean. Il se crut d'abord fous et clignota plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sur de ne pas rêver. Il rêvait pas il était là. Il trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer a la fois sa joie et sa surprise, il resta comme ça la bouche entre ouverte un moment, la referma, puis l'ouvrit, puis la referma et ainsi de suite. C'est Dean qui malgré son amusement coupa court.

" Salut " souffla t-il

Salut ? 15 jours sans lui et ce fut le premier mot. C'était pathétique mais Cas' n'a jamais autant apprécier la douceur et la mélodie de sa voix. Ils se regardèrent longuement en souriant et en laissant des larmes coulées. C'était la preuve que c'était bien Dean, son Dean été revenu. L'ex-chasseur ému couru vers lui et le serra fort contre sa poitrine.

Il était heureux au paradis, mais avec Cas' c'était différent. Aucun paradis pourrait remplacer sa maison, son chez soi. Son chez soi c'était Castiel et Sam. Il été rentré chez lui, dans sa maison.

Cas' comprenait le mot espoir, il avait récupéré Dean, mais trouvait ça si simple. Il le savait, mais il fallait pas gâcher ce moment.

Dean se décolla et lui caressa la joue, leurs yeux, leurs beaux yeux leurs avait manqué.

" Je veux plus que tu partes " murmura Cas'

Et là, la magie se brisa en un instant. Avec Castiel, Dean se sentait soudainement mal. Il devait pas lui laisser de faux espoir. Il baissa le regard et Castiel ne mît pas longtemps a comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose. Il était pas dupe il le voyait a la tête de Dean.

" Quoi ? " demanda t-il

Dean ne dit rien pendant un temps puis réalisa que était la conséquence de son acte. Il avait que très peu réfléchi à la réaction de Cas' et Sam, en même temps il s'y attendait pas de si tôt. Il prit donc son courage a deux mains ainsi que les mains de son ami.

" J'ai qu'une journée. Demain matin a la même heure faut que je parte " annonça t-il

Cas' tomba de haut, il le croyait revenu pour toujours. Mais non il était là pour 24h00, il devait en profiter un maximum, il devait le laisser partir avec le souvenir d'un amour éternel. Les yeux de Dean se remplirent de larmes et sa bouche devint sèche. Il n'osait même pas regarder, peur de sa déception, peur de le perdre, peur de sa réaction. Mais Cas' ne lui en voulait pas, au contraire, il était fier. Il était heureux car il ne demandait pas plus qu'une journée avec l'homme de sa vie. Il ne demandait rien de plus. Il mît sa main sur son menton et releva son regard.

" On a une journée. Vaudrait mieux retrouver Sam non ? " proposa t-il

Il avait raison, Sam avait besoin de voir son grand frère aussi. Cas' hocha la tête et sourit en même temps que Dean. Ils se regardèrent longtemps comme si le monde se reflétaient dans leurs yeux. Dean dévia ses yeux vers ses lèvres, il était mort sans jamais y avoir goûté une fois, c'était son seul regret du monde des vivants. Embrasser l'homme qu'il aimait juste une fois, une toute petite fois. Mais il pouvait pas, peur de se méprendre sur les sentiments de Cas', peur du rejet de l'être aimé. Il vivrait a jamais avec ce regret. Mais il avait envie de profiter un maximum de lui, il devait donc prendre son courage a deux mains... Encore.

" Cas' hum... Il faut que l'on parle avant " annonça t-il

Le brun hocha la tête en signe d'accord et Dean ne put s'empêcher de se perdre dans se se yeux bleus océan. Tout était soudain plus dur, lui dire qu'il l'aimait en sachant que demain il ne serait plus là. C'était envisager un refus juste avant un départ, c'était prendre le risque de gâcher ce qu'ils avaient. Mais c'était un acte beau, une preuve que la mort n'effaçait pas les sentiments et que leur amour était là. Si il y avait lieu d'être.

" Je... Je suis désolé de dire ça maintenant et tu auras le droit de m'en vouloir pour ne pas l'avoir découvert plus tôt mais... "

Ses yeux, il n'arrivait pas à y voir clair dans ses idées. Le bleu clair le rendait dingue. Il oublia de réfléchir et colla ses lèvres sur celle de Cas'. C'était rapide et spontanée mais magique, oui les coller lui faisait un bien fou. Son sourire s'agrandit et les papillons dans son ventre lui faisait mal tellement ils battaient. Il y resta quelques secondes sans bougées, juste pour y apprécier le sucrée. Il réalisa soudainement son acte et ouvrit les yeux et se décolla honteux. Cas' le regardait plus surpris et confus que jamais sans être capable d'émettre un seul son. Si Dean était un ange, il lui aurait effacer la mémoire et se serrait envolé de ses ailes blanches. Malheureusement, il était humain, il devait assumer.

" Je... Je suis désolé... Enfin non... Enfin si mais non parce que j'en avais envie mais je sais pas. Tu ne ressens pas ce que je ressens c'est ridicule... Non pas que tu sois ridicule mais ce... Que je ressens l'est... Non non enfin si parce que tu ne ressens pas ces choses donc dans la situation... Je... " il coupa court

Castiel soupira en levant les yeux. Il lui attrapa la nuque et l'embrassa. Il en rêvait depuis tant d'années et pouvoir le faire relever du miracle. C'était ça, avoir Dean avec lui était un miracle. Un miracle de dieu. Se sentant plus à l'aise, l'ex-chasseur passa une main dans sa nuque et rendant le baiser plus fougueux. Ils étaient plonger dans une bulle d'amour en jouant avec leurs langues respectives. Dean mît sa main dans son dos et le recula pour l'allonger sur le lit.

" Oh je vois... " entendirent t-il

Ils se décollèrent comme deux ados prisent en flag. Laura les regarderaient comme sous le choc, si elle avait sus les événements se serait dérouler de façon différentes. Ils se regardèrent tout rouge comme des tomates et des sourires en coins.

" Bien, le comateux miracle. On a reçus les réponses de votre IRM. Et bien je pense que... Votre ami peut signer une décharge de sortie, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes " apprit la jeune femme

Elle était positive et mignonne, ça le rendait presque jaloux. Elle allait vivre, et lui mourir. Il aurait une chance, pas lui. Elle sortit de la chambre de la chambres pour les laisser seuls. Dean resta là à observer la jeune fille partir. Il vit ensuite Castiel allongé à l'observer avec des yeux tendre.

" Je vais signer la décharge je reviens te chercher ensuite. Ok ? Tu te prépare a partir " informa t-il

Castiel opina avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Dean quitta la chambre et alla signer la décharge. Il tendit un sourire a Laura qui le regardait pâle et sous le choc.

" Je suis désolé d'avoir fait ça, mais j'ai beaucoup voyagé durant un temps et le revoir été devenu si important a mes yeux. J'aurais dut faire ça de façon plus humaine " s'excusa t-il

Il remplis la décharge en mentant sur la plus part de ses adresses et coordonnées, même si depuis sa mort les lignes étaient coupé. La jeune infirmière toujours pale comme un cachet d'aspirine hocha la tête. Il lui tendit le formulaire avec un sourire et repartit en lui laissant un clin d'œil charmeur. Elle posa le formulaire et jeta un coup d'œil a son écran où elle lût clairement que ce sois disant Dean winchester devait être mort depuis déjà 2 semaine et possédait déjà a son compte mort à St Louis il y a déjà 10 ans. Elle comprenait rien a cette histoire mais ne tarderait pas a savoir d'une façon ou d'autre


	8. Chapter 8

**hey ! Je suis en sortie scolaire ce week end dans un bled perdue. Je ne pourrais donc pas publier demain et samedi ( sauf si je trouve le temps ce qui est pas sur ). Pour me faire pardonner je poste le chapitre prévu pour demain en avance. Enjoy and review**

Un bus blindés en direction du bunker de monde n'empêchait pas Cas' et Dean de restait collé l'un à l'autre. Bien au contraire, ils avaient pas le choix de toute manière. Mais cela ne les dérangeait pas du tout, enfin par Cas' en tous les cas qui tellement heureux de revoir Dean, prenait bien le fait d'être collé à lui même comme ça, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Dean se sentait mal à l'aise, il avait l'intérieur du pantalon qui se serrait face a la proximité de Cas'. Il leva les yeux vers les noms stations et les relis plusieurs fois, il voulait à tout prix éviter le regard de son ami. Il avait peur que depuis leur baiser, un malaise se soit installé. Il savait qu'il aimait Castiel, il le savait depuis un bon moment mais est ce que Cas' l'aimait. Remarque vus le baiser oui, mais c'était peut être juste des vitamines ou un truc. Il savait pas trop en fait, il été perdu. Collé contre lui, tout en observant les stations, il fit glisser sa main dans la sienne. Ce geste surpris Cas' en premier temps, mais la chaleur des doigts caressant les siens lui procurait un bien fou. Il entrelaça les siens et serra la main de Dean. Une chaleur réconfortante passer dans les doigts des deux amis, comme un feu brûlant qui les ranimer d'un long sommeil. Dean tourna ses yeux vers ce contact à la doux et inattendu. Il se mordit les lèvres et essaya de faire le point dans ses sentiments et un peu tout. Il en vint a la seule solution possible dans son cas. Aller droit au but.

" Cas' je voulais te dire aussi que je t'... " commença t-il

Mais il fit vite interrompu quand le bus freina un bon coup et le fit chuter contre Cas'. Par chance il avait anticiper le coup et avait rattraper son ami à temps. Il se retrouva donc collés à la vitre du bus l'un contre l'autre, seul 2 ou 3 centimètres séparaient leur bouches. Cette proximité n'arrangeait rien pour Dean qui avait une main sur son cœur. Ce dernier battait vite, vachement vite. Ils se regardèrent longtemps sans rien dire, seuls leurs pupilles parlaient. Le bleu si pur mettait Dean de plus en plus dans l'embarra. Il savait pas comment faire pour se détacher de ses yeux, il en était incapable. Il ignorait même si il en avait envie vraiment.

" Tu quoi Dean ? " souffla Cas'

Il se sentait a la fois bien et a la fois mal à l'aise. Il a jamais aimé aller trop vite, mais là il avait peur d'aller trop lentement. Ils se fixaient alors que le monde se dissipait autour. Dean ouvrit la bouche et la referma direct.

" Je... " coupa t-il

Il se tourna vers le panneau des stations et ouvrit la bouche. Il avait peur, il se sentait pas prêt et vus sa vitesse il aurait pas le temps de l'être.

" Je voulais te dire que je t'annonces qu'on descend a cette station. " annonça t-il avec un grand sourire

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre que déjà il descendit du bus pour avoir autant d'espace personnel qu'ils pouvait. Cas' le suivait hors du bus sans comprendre le changement d'attitude soudain. Ça lui ressemblait pas.

" Dean on est à 7 stations du bunker pourquoi on sort ?! " s'exclama Cas' en quittant l'engin

Il trouva Dean de dos, il se sentait mal de lui avoir fait ça. Pourquoi même en sachant qu'il mourait il assumer ça ? Pourquoi ?! Il était un lâche et un handicapé du sentiment. Cas' soupira en attendant que Dean se décide a parler, et voyant qu'il ne se décidait pas. Il regarda l'horaire du prochain bus, il l'auront peut être tôt. C'était une perte de temps, Dean réalisait qu'il perdait son temps. Il ferma les yeux et souffla un bon coup.

" Cas ! " appela t-il

Il y eu un petit silence car l'ex-ange été concentré a regarder les horaires.

" Hum... " répondit il

Pas de " oui Dean " ou même un " oui " accompagnés d'une voix solennelle qui faisait sentir Dean spécial. Il se sentait super mal, il avait décider d'être honnête et il s'été dégonfler. Il s'était promis une chose a lui même et s'était auto-trahis. Et vus la réponse il avait blessé.

" le baiser a l'hôpital... C'était plus qu'un baiser juste sur le coup de l'émotion. Je... Je suis un énorme enculé de te dire ça vus la situation mais je t'aime. Je suis amoureux de toi " avoua t-il en se retournant a la fin

Il se retourna pour voir Cas' le regardait la bouche grand ouverte. Il s'attendait à tout, même a la plus stupide des banalités. Son cœur se mît a battre très fort et il ignorait si il devait lui foutre un poing pour le réalisais que maintenant ou lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser. Il savait pas quoi faire.

" Dis un truc... " murmura Dean

Il avait peur, peur de perdre du temps avec cette histoire. Il voulait tant une réponse, une réaction même une phrase d'une mono syllabes. Mais il ne dit rien, il resta là planté comme un pic, la bouche incapable d'émettre un son. Au bout d'un interminable moment il respira un bon coup.

" Le bus arrive dans 2 minutes " sortit il

Le choc fut de taille, il s'attendait à un râteau mais autant de neutralité et d'indifférence sur ses sentiments ça faisait mal. Il était con, il était con d'avoir crus une minute que Cas' l'aimait. C'était la plus belle gaffe de sa vie, venir ici était je gaffe. Il l'observa dégouté et lui lança aussi ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

" Tu sais quoi. Venir ici était la plus belle gaffe de toute ma mort, je suis le plus con du paradis d'avoir accepter ce deal avec La Mort. Une chance avec toi ?! Une journée avec toi ?! Je suis stupide, débile et naïf. Alors laisse tomber ! " lança t-il

Il fit demi-tour en direction du bunker. Cas' lui avait menti, mais il pouvait pas se permettre de lui répondre. Il était mort, si il lui laisser une chance, il ne pourrait plus jamais le laisser partir. Il allait lui offrir une course contre la mort interminable dont connaissait le gagnant. Il devait donc le laisser partir pour ne pas le condamner à une peine en plus. Il observa Dean partir en direction du bunker sans rien dire. Il aurait voulu le retenir, lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi. Mais il savait les conséquences. En s'offrant a lui, il détruirait la vie du winchester en cherchant un moyen de lutter contre sa mort, en s'offrant a lui il lui offrirait un cauchemar rempli de peur. Alors il préférait que Dean le déteste, ça faisait mal, mais pour lui c'était la meilleure chose à faire.


	9. Chapter 9

Wow** quel 200eme épisode ! Je serais même pas par où démarrer, j'ai télécharger les chansons. Mes préfère son " Carry on my wayward son " et " A single Man Tear ". Bref pour fêter ça voici le chapitre tant attendu **

Sam qui regardait un film dans sa chambre et entendit un bruit de claquement de porte. Il fut alerter et pris sa lame d'ange en cas de problème. Il sortit discrètement de sa chambre, regarda a droite puis à gauche. Personne. Le couloir était désert.

" CAS' ?! " hurla t-il

Il n'y eu aucune réponse, pas un souffle. Sam ferma sa porte derrière lui et s'aventura dans la couloir, la lame a la main. Il marcha quand il vit une ombre s'approchait. Il se préparait a attaquer en la rattrapant et en plaquant l'homme au sol. Il s'apprêta a lui donner un poing.

" Sam ! Sam ! C'est moi Dean ! " tenta de se défendre le winchester

Sammy le croyait pas, son frère était mort et enterrer. Ce gars était un imposteur, sûrement un polymorphe ou un démon. Il le cogna au visage jusqu'à ce qu'il saigne totalement. Dean épuisé de se prendre des coups. Il le repoussa sur le dos avec la lame sous sa gorge. Il allait pas le tuer, mais au moins il l'avait maîtriser. Sam vit que son sang ne partait pas, il guérissait pas donc il était pas un démon. Ça c'était sur.

" Dean ? " s'étonna t-il

L'aîné soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et opina. Sam n'arrivait pas a y croire, son frère était là. C'était lui. Il était si heureux qu'il le serra fort contre lui en laissant des larmes coulés. Il referma cette étreinte en lâchant au sol la lame.

" Oui, je suis là Sammy. Je suis là " souffla t-il

1h00 plus tard...

" Wow ! Tu as la droit à une journée et tout ce que tu trouves a faire c'est gueuler sur Cas' sans lui demander des explications à propos de sa réaction ? " redemanda t-il

Sortant de la bouche de Sam ça sonnait tout de suite 30 fois plus faux. Il se sentait soudain coupable d'avoir bousillé sa journée mais en même temps si il lui avait donné une réponse un minimum correct, il se serait pas fâché. Il opina néanmoins peu fier.

" Tu es... Tu as raison, débile. Tu as une journée avec la personne que tu aimes ! Dean cherche a comprendre au lieu de te braquer comme ça. Il a forcément une raison ! " s'exclama Sam

Il avait raison, c'était un gâchis, une énorme bêtise. Il avait moins de 24h00 avec l'amour de sa vie, il les gâchait. Il se sentait vraiment mal.

" Hum... " entendirent il derrière eux

Ils se retournèrent et virent Cas' trempé, Aparament il avait plut entre temps. Dean le regarda avec de la peine et de l'amour mais ne dit rien. Cas' se contenta de rester impassible, il préférer éviter d'aborder le sujet des sentiments. Dean lui en pensait tout le contraire, il était temps de confronter Cas'. Maintenant où jamais.

" Cas', faut qu'on parle... Seul à seul " annonça Dean

L'ex-ange comprit tout de suite de quoi et ouvrit la bouche pour riposter. Mais Dean le coupa court avant d'entendre autres choses.

" Non Cas' toi et moi on va parler maintenant. Mettre les choses au clair... Maintenant. Pas de détour et pas de mensonges. Ok ? "

Castiel ne savait pas si c'était l'idée du siècle mais il s'en voulait d'avoir donner une réponse aussi froide. Peut être que si il lui expliquer calmement il comprendrait sa crainte ? C'était une chance de tester.

" Ok Dean " répondit il d'un ton assuré

Sam comprenant la situation quitta la pièce pour laisser les deux jeunes gens parlait. Il s'arrêta néanmoins pour enlacer son frère une deuxième fois et repartit.

Il y eu entre Cas' et Dean un long blanc froid. Ils évitaient de se regarder et Dean brisa la glace.

" Écoute Cas'. J'ai une journée avec toi et je veux pas me disputer avec toi, mais j'ai envie de connaître la vérité. Alors dis la moi, est ce que tu m'aimes ? " demanda Dean

Il osait espérée que oui, qu'ils pourraient tous les deux vivre de bref instants magiques juste tous les deux... Et Sam évidement. Cas' lui ne pouvait pas reculer, Dean méritait la vérité. Pas un mensonge.

" Oui, je t'aime Dean " répondit il

Le visage du winchester s'illumina. L'espoir revint dans son cœur et toute la colère disparue. Ses pupilles vertes se mirent à briller et ses émotions à s'amplifier. Il ne trouvait pas les mots, ne les trouverait peut être jamais d'ailleurs. Il s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser mais ce dernier l'arrêta avec une main sur le torse.

" Mais on ne peut pas. " compléta t-il

Et l'espoir se re-dissipa d'un coup. Aussi vite qu'une étoile filante, il passa devant les yeux de Dean. Il baissa les yeux triste et Cas' vit la peine.

" Dean, on a une journée. Je sais ce qui se passera a la fin. Je vais avoir envie de tout faire pour te retenir ici, te condamner à une course contre la montre avec la Mort, Et te faire plus de mal que de bien. Et je t'aime tellement que rien que de penser a cette éventualité me donne envie de me tuer pour avoir eu le culot d'avoir eu l'idée ne serait ce qu'une seconde que tu restes avec moi, Sam... Pour toujours " rajouta t-il en soufflant à la fin

Alors c'était ça ! La raison pour laquelle il ne s'offrait pas à lui c'était pas peur de le faire souffrir. Dean n'en revenait pas. Il l'aimait si fort qu'il est prêt à sacrifier son amour pour lui. C'est a la fois magique et tant dommage.

" C'est tout ? C'est la seule raison ? Il y a rien d'autres ?! " s'étonna t-il

Castiel secoua la tête, franchement Dean s'attendait à pire. Il été rassuré mais surpris. Il s'approcha de Cas' tandis que ce dernier reculait. Mais Dean l'aimait trop pour abandonner ici, surtout maintenant qu'il savait que son amour été partagé. Il n'abandonnerait pas, jamais. Il passa une main sur sa joue et la caressa ce qui fit frémir Cas'.

" Calmes toi, tout va très bien tu vas faire m'écouter aujourd'hui. Je sais comment gérer ok ? " demanda Dean

L'ex ange hocha la tête sans être très convaincu. Il connaissait le winchester. Plus borné ? pas sur que ça existe sur cette terre. Mais il l'écoutait. Dean se pencha légèrement et colla son front contre le sien et souffle une chaleur douce sur sa peau. Il se pencha un peu plus vers ses tendres lèvres et y déposa un tout petit bisou tout en caressant sa nuque du bout des doigts.

" On va s'aimer pour les 21 prochaines heures. Ensuite je m'envolerais pour toujours. Mais je t'aime " stupide petit ex ange naïf en trench coat ", et j'ai envie de te le prouver pour être en paix. C'est mon seul souhait, ma seule volonté, mon seul rêve, mon seul amour éternel. Et pour rendre cet amour beau, inoubliable et épique. Tu ne vas jamais tenter de me retenir ou me ramener. Promis ? " déclara Dean

Une larme coula sur la joue d'un Cas' qui pensait rêver, un beau rêve. Il pouvait pas lui promettre de le laisser partir comme ça, c'était trop horrible. Il secoua la tête en larmes, il avait beau le serrer dans ses bras, il lui échappait déjà. La partie du cœur où été gravée " à jamais ensemble ". Elle se brisait en miettes, rester une vie a deux, éphémère qui s'envolera le matin.

" Je sais pas quoi faire sans toi ? Je vais devenir quoi ? " pleura le brun

Il sentit une main rassurante se nichait dans ses cheveux et le corps de Dean le serrer. Son cœur criait de le garder pour toujours, sa tête criait de le lâcher pour ne pas souffrir. Il ne savait même plus qui écouter. Il se laissa donc aller dans les bras de l'amour de sa vie, en larmes. Dean qui avait tout aussi peur de le perdre, plus que la mort elle même garder ses doutes. Il caressa les cheveux de son bel ange.

" Je vais faire quoi... ? " pleura t-il

Dean lui attrapa le crâne et l'embrassa pour le rassurer. Ça le rassurait à son tour en quelques sortes. Il lui serra fort la tête dans son cou et continua ses tendres caresses.

" Tu vas continuer ta vie. Tu vas peut être te marier, avoir des enfants, une maison qui sait. Et quand le moment viendra... Tu... " commença Dean

Il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase que déjà des larmes coulées sur ses deux joues, des larmes si nombreuse qu'une baignoire était nécessaire. Il se colla encore plus contre lui, prit une inspiration, et continua sa déclaration dans un souffle.

" Tu t'envoleras me rejoindre et on sera ensemble... Pour toujours... Et à jamais


	10. Chapter 10

**coucou, comme prévu voici un chapitre. C'est avec des flash-backs principalement et une MF scène de Sam/Dean comme on les aimes. Enjoy !**

Dean, après avoir parler avec Cas' et mît les choses au clair, rejoignis son frère assis dehors une bière a la main. Il en prit une et s'assis à côtés de lui. Ils restèrent là sans rien dire, ce fut Sam qui brisa le silence.

" Il y a quoi après la mort ? Je veux dire tu étais où ces 15 derniers jours ? " demanda Sammy

Dean replongea dans ses souvenirs au paradis. Particulièrement le plus marquant, le plus beau.

/ FLASH BACK /

Quand Dean passa dans la lumière. Il se retrouva soudain seul dans un jardin, le jardin de son enfance. Il se vit avec sa veste rouge et se chaussures délavées. Il observa autour de lui a la recherche de Bobby

" Bobby ?! " appela t-il

Pas de réponses, il entendit cependant un bruit comme un bruit de tondeuse et une forte odeur d'herbe fraîchement coupée. Il entendit soudain une voix familière.

" Je te préviens Mary, la prochaine fois que ramasse les feuilles, c'est quand il n'y en aura plus dans les arbres " assura t-il

C'était son père, c'était la voix de son père. Il en revenait pas, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises quand la réponse survint.

" Bonne chance John ! " entendit il se moquer

Et là c'était sa mère. Sa mère qu'il lui avait manqué plus que son père peut être. Son sourire et son émotion s'amplifièrent et il couru dans la vallée vers le chemin de sa maison, il le connaissait par cœur. Il couru comme un gamin et se retrouva face a la grande bâtisse blanche, intact. Il vit son père adossé contre le tondeuse entrain de flirter avec sa mère. Ils s'embrassaient et se chuchoter à l'oreille. Ses parents étaient là heureux et amoureux, dans leur maison. Il les regardait avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres et des larmes de joies dans les yeux.

" Papa... Maman ! " appela t-il

Toujours mains dans les mains ils se retournèrent et virent leurs fils. Ils paraissaient pas surpris, plus émus et chaleureux. Ils se tenaient la main en le regardant accueillant.

" Bienvenue a la maison trésor " dit Mary

Il était chez lui, il était dans sa maison avec ses parents. Ses parents aimants qu'il retrouver à présent. Il été partagé entre larmes et rires, mais son cœur était rempli d'une joie soudaine. Il ressentait a la fois le bonheur, l'extase et la protection. Il sentait que plus rien ne pourrait plus jamais l'atteindre lui ou sa famille. C'est cette confiance, perdu il y a si longtemps qui lui donna la force de courir dans les bras de ses parents. Il leur sautèrent au cou et ses parents le serrèrent avec une étreinte protectrice et confortante.

/ FIN DU FLASH-BACK /

Sam était content pour Dean, ce dernier avait vraiment trouvé la paix. Il ne pouvait qu'être heureux. Il aimerait néanmoins en savoir plus, du moins si Dean accepter.

" J'étais heureux mais les premières heures étaient pas facile vous me manquiez beaucoup " apprit Dean

Sam hocha la tête attristé et Dean replongea dans le souvenir de sa première soirée.

/ FLASH-BACK /

La jolie famille petite famille dîner ce soir là à table. Aparament ce n'était pas nécessaire pour eux de manger mais Mary voulait absolument fêter leur retrouvailles. Cette idée de fêter les retrouvailles mettaient Dean mal à l'aise vis à vis de Cas' et Sam mais il ne disait rien, par peur de blesser sa mère. Il été adossé au côté du mur pensif regardant sa mère préparer sa tarte préféré. Il la regardait pas vraiment, il était plus plongeait dans ses pensées. A la fin de la préparation, sa mère mît la tarte au four et se tourna vers son fils. Il lui tendit un petit sourire tandis qu'elle tira la chaise.

" Vient on va faire comme avec ton père. On va parler de ta vie " imposa t-elle

Dean fronça les sourcils incertain de comprendre cette forme de thérapie post-mort.

" Dean. Le monde des vivants te manque, c'est normal. Mais si tu en parle ça ira mieux " assura t-elle

Il pouvait toujours compter sur sa mère. Elle était toujours là pour l'aider. Il lui tendit un petit sourire et s'assit sur la chaise tendu. Elle se servit une tisane pour elle et une bière a son fils. Dean observa la bouteille et remarqua que c'était une marque rare qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé a prix abordable. Il en revenait pas.

" Wow ! " s'exclama t-il

Ils virent John entrait dans la cuisine et se prendre aussi une bière. Il l'ouvrit et trinqua dans celle de son fils. Il ne dit rien, il avait pas l'habitude de discutait sentiments avec son père. Il savait même pas comment aborder le sujet. Ses parents le regardèrent concernés, inquiets même. Dean avoua donc ce qui pensait tout en tournant dans ses mains la bouteille de bière.

" J'ai jamais dis à Castiel que je l'aimais. J'ai jamais eu le courage de le faire, et c'est... C'est mon plus grand regret "

Ses parents le regardait avec de la peine dans les yeux. Une peine qui ne sera jamais aussi grande que celle qu'il ressent. Il pensa a Cas', à Sam, à sa voiture, au bunker. Il avait l'esprit remplis de souvenir de rire et d'amour. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et des larmes se mirent à couler à flots. Il voulait tant repartir leurs dire qu'il les aimait et qu'il les aimerait pour toujours. Ils mît sa tête dans ses bras et se mît à pleurer. Mary et John se jetèrent un coup d'œil et se mirent chacun à ses côtés. Ils passèrent un bras autour de ses épaules et le serrèrent contre lui. Dean releva la tête, c'était un geste tant inhabituel venant de sa famille. Il avait rêver d'une famille aimante toute sa vie et à présent il l'avait. Ses parents le regardait avec de l'amour de les yeux ce qui lui rendit le sourire. Il passa a son tour ses bras autour de leurs épaules et les serra à son tour contre lui dans un câlin collectif.

/ FIN DU FLASH-BACK /

Sam se sentit un peu jaloux du bonheur de son frère, mais aussi triste de ne pas être avec lui. Il restait néanmoins heureux pour lui, pour Dean il pouvait pas rêver mieux.

" Tu es heureux, c'est le principal " assura t-il

Dean hocha la tête en portant la bière a sa bouche. C'était le principal en effet, mais il n'oublierais jamais Sam ou Cas'. C'était les deux hommes qu'il aimait le plus au monde, c'était sa famille. Il passa un bras autour de Sammy et le colla contre lui.

" Je le suis mais je t'aimerais toujours petit frère. Peut importe ou je suis, je t'aime " assura t-il

Dean ne s'ouvrait que rarement comme ça. Sam le regarda avec des yeux d'enfants et de l'admiration. Il se décolla lui répondit la seul chose qu'il pouvait répondre, un mot qui voulait tout dire.

" Jerk " dit il

Dean rigola en le poussant sur l'épaule et répondit du tac au tac.

" Bitch "

**voila c'était la fameuse scène. J'espère que vous avez pas pleurer et a demain pour une autre scène. Love you and review !**


	11. Chapter 11

Laura était de plus en plus intriguée par Dean Winchester. Elle trouvait que Castiel était un homme charmant et tenait à lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'un présumé mort lui fasse du mal. Elle y connaissait pas grand chose mais savait qu'une fois pouvait être une erreur, deux fois était un problème. Ce " Dean Winchester " était mort deux fois. Il était donc un problème. Elle passa donc sa pose déjeuner a enquêter sur lui. Elle prit sa voiture et alla à St Louis, faire sa propre enquête. Elle était pas sur d'elle mais qui ne tente rien à rien. Elle arriva en ville, et ne savait pas trop où trouver des infos. Elle tenta donc par logique le bureau du shérif. Elle sortit de la voiture quand soudain son téléphone sonna.

" Oui... Non j'ai une course a faire... Non rien de grave mais important, je reviens demain... C'est cela oui... Pas de soucis... Aurevoir " soupira t-elle

Elle raccrocha, rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et se dirigea vers la bâtisse. C'était plus rustique que sa petite vie citadine, ça changeait. Elle poussa la porte pour voir le shérif se disputer au téléphone et lui faire signe de s'asseoir. C'était peut être pas le bon jour. Elle s'assit tout de même et attendit une minute, le shérif revint et elle se leva pour lui serrer la main.

" Shérif Mitchell. En quoi puis je vous être utile ? " demanda t-il

Il la jugea du regard et vit direct que la jeune fille n'était pas ici. Son regard la mis mal à l'aise. Elle ouvrit son sac et sortit la photo du dossier médical de Dean.

" Voilà... Hum... Je suis infirmière et je voudrais savoir si vous connaissez cet homme sous le nom de Dean Winchester ? " demanda t-elle

Le shérif connaissait ce nom, tous le monde ne ville en avait entendu parler. Il était mort après une altercation, assez violente. Certains témoins avait même crut voir son fantôme accompagné d'une Chevrolet noir et d'un gars aux cheveux long. Mitchell lui par contre ne l'avait jamais vus.

" Ouais de nom pourquoi ? " demanda t-il

Laura était contente, elle était sur la bonne piste déjà. Elle se sentait super fière et réalisa qu'elle ferait une pas si mal détective.

" Cet homme est entré à l'hôpital par effraction hier et... " commença t-elle

Elle fit vite coupée par un soupir. Le shérif en avait marre des illuminés qui croyait voir des fantômes. Cet homme étais mort, pas d'autres explications.

" Vous savez madame l'infirmière. Depuis ce tragique drame j'en ai eu le droit a tous les jours des histoires de fantômes et tout. Votre gars il est mort, il était pas a l'hôpital et encore moins devant vous. Vous avez rêver. Maintenait veillez m'excusez mais moi j'ai une enquête concrète a régler a l'extérieur " s'énerva t-il

Il la laissa planté là et partit sur le lieu de son enquête. Elle soupira un bon coup et observa autour d'elle. Elle crut son cas désespéré jusqu'à voir derrière le bureau des casiers. Curieuse de nature, elle vérifia que le shérif été bien parti et s'y approcha. Elle lus plusieurs étiquettes dont une " Morts dans la région - U.W"

Elle avait pas de bonne étoile mais aujourd'hui la chance lui sourit enfin presque. Il lui fallait bien évidement la clé. Elle réfléchie un moment a une solution tout en se tripotant les cheveux. Elle regarda autour d'elle et tout en sentant dans sa main... Une pince ! Mais oui une pince a cheveux ! Elle l'enleva et mît la pointe dans le trou. Elle avait un peu de mal à la faire rentrer mais avec l'acharnement elle finit par réussir a l'ouvrir.

" Bingo ! " souffla t-elle a elle même

Elle ouvrit le tiroir et alla directement à W. Elle fouilla rapidement avant de tomber sur le dossier de ce fameux Dean. Elle perdit pas de temps, elle le prit, le mît dans son sac et sortit du bureau. Elle retourna vite fait a sa voiture et s'assit. Elle ne se sentait pas fière mais avait un peu peur pour Castiel et d'autres personnes. Une personne qui est mort plus d'une fois c'est louche dans la vie civile. Elle fit le chemin jusqu'à chez elle prête a avoir des infos.

Au bunker :

Les 3 amis fraîchement retrouvés partager un bon petit repas dans la cuisine accompagné de rire et de joies. Dean racontait ses 15 premiers jours au paradis et tout le bonheur qu'il vivait. Ça rassurait Cas' et Sam qui comprenait que malgré la mort de Dean, ce dernier avait trouvé une certaine paix et une belle vie avec ses parents et ses amis. C'était ce qu'ils avaient toujours voulu pour lui.

" Wow Dean j'arrive pas a croire que tu sois enfin... Heureux ! Je suis super content pour toi ! " avoua Sam

Il l'était oui bien que son Sammy lui manquait. Cas' lui ne paraissait pas si étonné ce qui intrigua fortement les deux frères.

" Dean est heureux parce que c'est qu'il a mérité. Chaque âme possède une partie sombre et partie lumineuse. Durant toute ta vie tu as sauver des vies, aimer d'un amour inconditionnel, et malgré ton insécurité tu es rester la plus belle chose que cette terre est portée. Le fait que tu sois au paradis avec tes parents, c'est la récompense que tu mérites " déclara t-il

Le cœur de Dean fit 39 tours sur lui même. Ses yeux verts se mirent à briller d'émotions. Cas' comprit l'impact qu'il avait sur Dean, cette journée bâtissait un amour presque indestructible et savoir que dés demain il n'y aurait plus rien, juste le néant... Ça lui faisait perdre ses moyens, des larmes se mirent a couler et il se leva pour sortir de la cuisine. Le regard était trop insoutenable. Il s'assit sur le rebord d'une marche de l'escalier et se mît a pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il pleura un moment avant de sentir une main se poser sur sa tête et le caressait. Il leva les yeux et vit Dean. Ce dernier avait les pupilles dilatés et une peine énorme en ressortait. Sa main vint se nicher derrière sa nuque pour y donner de tendres caresses.

" Cas' je sais ce que c'est de perdre la personne qu'on aime, c'est yen douleur inconcevable. Mais il faut que tu saches que je suis heureux, je suis en sécurité et je vais bien. Et que peut importe où je suis, je t'aime et je t'attend " assura le winchester

Cas' savait que c'était vrai et que Dean était sûrement mieux là bas qu'avec le monde cruel des montres. Il ne pouvait néanmoins s'empêcher d'être triste que ce bonheur se fasse en son absence. Il s'efforça quand même de sourire et enlaça Dean dans ses bras.

" Je t'aime aussi Dean " souffla t-il en souriant

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça. Rien ne pouvait les séparer a ce moment là, même pas la Mort elle même.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys alors après de nombreuses demande sur le sort de Dean et après vous avoir fait pleurer ce chapitre va vous donner une touche d'espoir pour la suite. Enjoy !**

Dean se baladait en mangeant une part de tarte quand il trouva sur la table de la bibliothèque un tas de papier. Il en prit un au hasard et lus :

" Sam Winchester,

Nous avons l'honneur de vous annoncez que votre candidature pour le cursus de droit international a Harvard... "

Bla bla bla lit ensuite Dean. Il en revenait pas, son frère allait à Harvard. Il allait reprendre ses études et avoir une vie normale, ce que Dean avait toujours voulu pour lui.

" Samuel Winchester ! " appela t-il

Sam n'aimait pas ce nom. Et là il sentait que ça allait être sa fête mais il ignorait pourquoi car il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir fait quoi que se soit de mal, il descendis l'escalier pour trouver son frère avec un papier à la main, la lettre d'Harvard et un sourire.

" Félicitation petit frère " annonça Dean joyeux

Sam esquissa un petit sourire en baissant les yeux. Il était tout gêner surtout que...

" Ça sert a rien, j'ai pas l'intention d'y aller. J'ai postulé i mois mais depuis ta mort... Rien n'est plus pareil " annonça Sam

Dean espérait avoir mal entendu, parce que sinon il savait pas. Il regarda Sam sous le choc en clignant des yeux. Il avait dut louper un chapitre. Il allait pas laisser Sammy gâcher la chance de sa vie.

" Non Sam, tu vas répondre a cette lettre et étudier à Harvard. C'est pas Stanford mais tu as une chance de réussir malgré ton âge. Et je te préviens que si tu vas pas étudier là-bas, je te hanterais ton cul jusqu'à ce que tu y ailles " menaça Dean

Sam soupira, il avait pas envie de se disputer avec son frère. Dean non plus, il soupira en balançant le papier sur la table.

" Je sais que c'est pas Stanford, je sais que je serais plus là. Mais c'est une bonne école, tu vas suivre ce cursus et devenir un avocat renommé. C'est ton avenir Sam, le fout pas en l'air " supplia t-il

Mais Sam été obstiné. Il refusait de faire ça, il était pas prêt à dire adieu a cette vie, pas après la mort de son frère. Il avait pas encore la force de reprendre cette voie.

" Sam, je comprends que mon départ soit dur à digérer mais je veux pas que tu arrête de vivre pour moi. S'il te plait Sammy, si tu le fais pas pour toi... Fais le pour moi " demanda t-il

Sam hésita un moment et soupira. Il observa son frère, et décida de lui faire honneur. Il décida de le faire pour son frangin qu'il aimait plus que tout. Pour sa mémoire.

" Ok je le ferais. Pour toi, pour que tu sois fier " décida t-i

Dean lui donna un tendre sourire avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Il s'approcha de Sam et alla lui faire un énorme câlin. Il le serra fort en se mordant les lèvres.

" Je suis déjà fier de toi Sammy " souffla t-il

Sam resserra l'étreinte pour ne louper aucune émotion de ce moment

Dean et Castiel marchaient main dans la main dans un parc. Ils étaient seuls dans leurs bulles tandis que le monde des vivants évoluait autour d'eux. Tout en tenant sa main, Dean s'accrochait au bras de Castiel comme à une bouée de sauvetage, sa bouée de sauvetage. Ils marchaient lentement sans avoir l'envie de se quitter. Mais plus l'après midi passait, plus ils appréhendaient le moment.

" Sam va aller a Harvard. Tu vas faire quoi de ta vie Cas' ? " demanda Dean

Toute l'existence de Cas' avait tourner autour de Dean. Ses choix, ses mouvements, ses paroles, tout. Tout été relié à Dean, maintenant il devait penser à lui et à son avenir. Et ça, il l'avait jamais vraiment fait. Il haussa les épaules sans vraiment savoir quoi répondre.

" Cas' il y a bien quelque chose que tu as toujours rêver de faire. Un rêve ? Une folie ? Une connerie de gamin ? " s'exclama Dean

Cas' avait un rêve, un rêve magnifique. Il aurait voulu vieillir et mourir aux côtés de Dean. Il voulait que Dean reste et l'aime pendant de longues et belles années. Il tourna son regard vers lui et Dean comprit ce rêve. Il détourna ensuite le regard sans oser rien dire. Au bout d'un long silence, c'est Cas' qui parla.

" Peut être que si tu pars, je pourrais retrouver ma grâce et te rejoindre " proposa t-il

Dean réfléchie a cette éventualité qui paraissait idéale mais presque trop belle. La grâce de Cas' se trouvait a des millions de kilomètres maintenant, la retrouver mettrait des années. Il avait pas envie que Cas' passe le restant de sa vie a se battre pour ça. Aucun démons n'étaient contre eux en ce moment, pourquoi chercher des emmerdes ?

" Non. Je pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, je veux pas que tu bousilles ton temps a chercher un moyen de me retrouver. Comme je t'ai dis vis ta vie et le moment voulu on se retrouvera " répondit Dean

Cas' se stoppa pour observer Dean. Il en revenait pas, il avait l'impression que Dean ne croyait pas en lui. Il n'avait pas confiance en lui. Il se posta devant lui et prit un air confiant

" Dean c'est une solution. Ai un confiance en moi, s'il te plait " supplia Cas'

Le winchester ne pouvait pas permettre ça. Il était mort une bonne fois pour toute, Castiel devait l'accepter et tourner la page.

" Faut que tu arrêtes mon pote. Je suis mort. Faut que dés demain tu reprennes ta vie en main "

Castiel secoua la tête. Il en était incapable, peut être que Dean y arriverait mais lui. Il savait que Sam avait postuler pour l'université et avait vus la réponse. Dés la rentrée il serait seul, il n'aurait plus Dean, ni la seule personne qui s'en rapproche. Il serait tout seul face a ce monde.

" Dean... J'ai pas envie d'être seul " annonça t-il

Dean se mordit la lèvre. Il voyait de la peur dans le regard de son ami, une peur d'être séparé. Il réalisa que lui non plus n'avait pas envie de le quitter, pas avec cette peur dans le regard. II couru vers lui et le serra fort pour le rassurer. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en silence. L'ex-chasseur continuait de se mordre les lèvres frustré mais il finit par comprendre. La peur d'être éloigner de Cas' lui bouffer presque les tripes.

" Ok alors je vais pas te laisser seul " annonça t-il

Cas' se décolla et étudia le regard de son copain. Il avait une idée en tête ça se voyait.

" On a donc une nuit pour trouver le moyen que je reste en sécurité et définitivement " proposa t-il

Il se décolla et vit que le visage de Cas' s'illumina et ses yeux reprirent leurs étoiles dans les yeux. Il lui lança un énorme sourire plein d'espoir et lui sauta dans les bras pour le serrer encore plus fort. Ils allaient rester en ensemble, Cas' le sentait déjà. Il sentait déjà qu'il ferait sa vie au côté de l'homme qu'il aime.

**Bien j'espère que vous êtes satisfaites. Je réfléchie encore a comment faire rester Dean et si ça va marcher du premier coup ou pas. On verra bien !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey ! Déjà désolé pour les reviews j'ai le temps de les lires entre deux cours mais pas d'y répondre. J'en reste néanmoins pas moins émues et vous adore pour ça, alors merci beaucoup les filles. Vous faites vivre cette fiction grâce a votre soutien ! Pour vous remercier voici un chapitre avec plus de douceur et de joie. Pour détendre l'atmosphère ! Bisous !**

CHAPITRE 12 :

Les deux amants faisaient les courses pleins d'espoir, histoire de tenir la nuit. C'était une idée de Dean. Cas' remplissait de son côté la caddie de café. Il était seul dans le rayon car il avait envoyé Dean cherchait une tarte, il avait insisté. Néanmoins cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Dean n'était pas revenu et cela inquiétait l'ex ange. Il s'apprêta a quitter le rayon quand il le vit revenir avec au plus de 10 boîtes de tartes dans les bras. Il les posa une à une dans le caddie.

" Hum... Je croyais que tu en prendrais qu'une " s'étonna Cas'

Dean pencha sa tête sur le côté avec un petit rire. Il connaissait mal le winchester, il s'arrêterait que quand le monde arrêterait de cuisiner des tartes. Même là, il ferait une révolution.

" J'arrivais pas à choisir alors j'ai pris une de chaque " annonça t-il fièrement

Il ne changerait donc jamais, même après 15 jours au paradis. Castiel leva les yeux au ciel et poussa le caddie en direction de la caisse. Il marcha sauf que Dean était pire qu'un gamin dans un parc, il prit tout ce qu'il trouvait de comestible et le mettait dans le caddie. Cas' le laissa faire a une condition qu'il imposa avant que Dean s'apprête a mettre une énième fois dans le caddie.

" Tu vas porter Dean " dit Cas' d'un ton amusé

Dean se stoppa et lança un regard vers son compagnon. Ce dernier haussa les épaules en souriant et continua sa route vers les caisses. Dean resta dans l'allée centrale, la boîte de gâteaux à la main. Il hésita un moment, puis décida de pas se laisser faire.

" C'est pas juste ! "se plaigna t-il comme un gosse

Il couru vers Cas' qui arrivait bientôt vers les caisses. Ils payèrent et partirent en se partageant les sacs. Dean y voyait là une bonne occasion de se moquer de son petit brun préféré.

" Tiens, on m'aide a porter les courses " rigola t-il

Il lui donna un petit coup d'épaule qui le fit rougir. Et un sourire, un vrai, un rempli d'espoir, d'amour, et une pointe de malice enfantine. Un vrai bonheur à voir. Il se tourna ensuite vers Dean et lui rendit son coup ce qui le fit reculer.

" C'était parce que tu avais l'air d'un bébé qui n'avait pas eu son jouet. Ça faisait pitié " se moqua t-il

Il avait eu l'air d'un gamin, mais un gamin tellement adorable. Dean leva les yeux au ciel en marchant en arrière.

" Oui, oui je crois surtout que tu peux pas résister a mon charme inconditionnel " joua Dean

Cas' aurait bien répondu oui, parce qu'au fond c'était vrai. C'était à cause de son charme et surtout à cause des pommettes qu'il avait quand il souriait. Et bien sur ses yeux qui devenait super pétillants devant des tartes, il en était presque jaloux des tartes. Mais vus le jeu de flirte, il décida de pousser la partie plus loin. Non Castiel ne craquerais pas. Du moins pas tout de suite.

" Tu te surestimes Winchester " se moqua t-il

Winchester, ça sonnait si sexy dans la tête du concerné. Il regrettait presque que ce dernier n'ai pas de nom de famille parce qu'il aurait pas hésiter une seconde à le clasher en réponse.

" Crétin " blagua t-il

Cas' le regarda sans comprendre et l'air choqué. Dean se sentait mal qu'il n'est pas tout de suite comprit la blague. Avec Sam ça marchait car le " crétin/connasse" été devenu un moyen de communiquer. Mais pas avec Cas', il se sentait soudain mal et désolé. Il s'approcha de lui remplis de culpabilité.

" Oh non c'était une blague. Je suis désolé... " s'excusa Dean

Il l'embrassa milles fois sur la bouche et le prit dans ses bras. Il se sentait vraiment mal, vraiment mal. Il avait pas voulu le décevoir. Cas' ne put se retenir, mais se mît a rire. Dean était content de l'entendre rire, ça changeait des moments de fillettes culcul.

" Tu as craqué. J'ai gagné. Oh punaise tu aurais vus ta tête ! " répondit Cas' hilare

Dean n'en revenait pas, il été tombé dans le panneau. Mais quel idiot, sa fierté venait de prendre un coup et Cas' était super fier de lui. Il avait fait craquer Dean.

" Crétin " répondit Dean en rapprochant son visage du sien

Mais c'est que le winchester insistait. Il voulait jouer, ils allaient jouer.

" Assbutt " souffla Cas' en lui faisant un bisou eskimo

Dean passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et sourit tendrement à l'ex-ange. Il avait encore de la ressource et aller s'en servir. Il se souvenait justement d'une insulte qu'il lui avait fait mal jadis. Il l'avait justement garder en tête en cas de besoin.

" Bébé en trench coat " se moqua t-il

Cas' ne dit rien, il avait juste entendu le mot " bébé " qui sonnait super bien dans ses tympans. Cas' leva sa main et caressa la joue de son chasseur, ce qui lui donna des frissons agréable dans tout le corps. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et souffla un mot qui faisait battre le cœur de Dean.

" Bébé... " souffla t-il

Ému par ce surnom, Dean perdit toute sa repartie. Cas' ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre de toute manière car il se jeta sur les lèvres de l'ex-chasseur pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.


	14. Chapter 14

**chapitre plus court car il introduit le plan de Destiel.**

**Le couple été rentré et commencer déjà à faire des recherches. Ils épluchaient tous les livres, toutes les infos mais rien pour l'instant. Aucuns moyens de faire rester Dean, mais la journée et la nuit étaient encore longues, ils ne perdaient pas espoir. Dean lisait attentivement et jetait de temps en temps un regard à Cas'. Il été concentré sur les textes et les livres. Il ne lâchait rien, et ne lâcherait rien. Le voir comme ça, acharné et vigoureux sur cette recherche, était la plus belle preuve d'amour. Il paraissait si confiant alors que le winchester avait peur de perdre Cas', il trouvait rien et ça lui mettait les nerfs a vif. Il soupira un bon coup et ferma le libre violemment.**

**" Il y a que dalle dans ces bouquins ! " s'exclama t-il**

**Il ferma le livre et le fit glisser par terre. Il se leva frustré, énervé mais toujours en ayant foi en une possibilité. Il s'assit sur le perron a l'entrée de la bibliothèque et se mît a pleurer. Il avait cette peur de remourir. En sois physiquement mourir ne faisait pas mal, c'était comme un long sommeil. Ce qui faisait mal pour Dean et Cas' s'est de se réveiller dans un monde ou l'homme qui vous a aimé à en crever n'est plus avec vous. C'est quand vous réalisez que votre moitié part en vous laissant. Tout ce que vous avez c'est un demi-cœur pour le restant de l'éternité. Cas' observait Dean en ayant l'impression de revivre cet arrachement de la moitié de son cœur. Ça faisait même plus mal que la prélevée fois. Il ferma son livre et se leva. Il alla s'asseoir au côté de son copain et passa sa main dans ses cheveux blond foncés. Dean appréciait ce geste tendre qui le calmait. Il tourna sa tête. Ses yeux été rougis par les larmes mais le sourire de l'ange lui ramena son rose sur ses joues, un petit sourire tendre naissait sur ses petites lèvres et ses yeux reprirent leurs étoiles. **

**" Ça va aller, il est 18h00. On a encore du temps devant nous. On va y arriver Dean, je le sais " lui souffla t-il**

**Il ne pouvait pas le promettre. Il avait peur que ça ne se réalise pas, mais il tenterais le tout pour Dean. Si un sacrifice devrait se faire, il le ferait. Il prendrait une balle pour lui et appuierais sur la gâchette de celui qui le stoppera ou s'en prendra a son protégé. Personne ne touche Dean ou même Sam et s'en sort vivant. Cas' colla sa tête contre celle du winchester. Les deux amants fermèrent les yeux pour apprécier le contact de l'autre, comme pour transférer leur puissant amour.**

**" Tu as foi en moi Dean ? " demanda t-il**

**Cas' fut étonné quand Dean secoua la tête. Ce dernier passa une main sur sa joue et la caressa du bout des doigts et les fit glisser sur ses lèvres pour les caresser. Elles étaient humide et pulpeuse. Elles étaient un cadeau du dieu lui même, ses lèvres.**

**" J'ai foi en nous " souffla t-il**

**Cas' préférait ça. Il avait foi en leurs connections et leur lien, c'était une... Une force. Une force ! Mais oui la voilà la solution la foi et leur lien. C'était ce lien et cet amour qui avait amener Dean sur terre pour une journée, c'était ce lien qui pouvait le faire rester. Le visage de Cas' s'illumina sans que l'ex-chasseur comprenne.**

**" Dean winchester ! Tu es un génie ! " s'exclama t-il**

**Il ne le laissa pas le temps de répondre que déjà il lui sauta dans les bras pour l'enlacer. Il comprenait rien mais se laissa faire en le serrant aussi**

**" Hum... Ok mais pourquoi ? " demanda t-il**

**Cas' se décolla tout excité comme un gamin qui avait découvert un trésor. Son trésor. Il l'avait trouvé en fait, sa solution miracle. Il se décolla et demanda clairement...**

**" Qu'est ce qui t'as ramener ici une journée ? " **

**Dean n'était pas sur de comprendre, non en fait il comprenait vraiment pas où son compagnon voulait en venir. Il comprenait pas du tout !**

**" Hum... La mort elle même m'a laisser une chance " répondit il**

**Cas' soupira, ça il s'en doutait. Qui d'autres aurait put le faire de toute manière. **

**" Oui mais par quelles motivations ? " insista t-il**

**Dean eu un moment de réflexion. Il été venu parce qu'il aimait son frère et Cas'. Il voyait pas d'autres explications logiques. C'était celle là, c'était l'explication la plus censée qu'il ai. Mais ça mener où ?**

**" Par amour pour toi et Sam. Mais où tu veux en venir sherlock ? " **

**Cas' pencha sa tête sur le côté avec un air incompris. Il comprenait pas la référence, mais comprenait bien le cerveau de Dean. Ça devait être une référence de film d'action ou de porno, enfin il croyait du moins. Il avait pas entendu ce nom depuis longtemps de toute manière. Il revint a son sujet.**

**" Je veux en venir... Du moins ton sherlock peut être aussi... Que cet amour est la raison de ton retour pendant une journée. Si il a été suffisant pour une journée, il est peut être assez fort pour toute une vie. " suggéra t-il **

**Dean prit un temps de réflexion dans le vide. Ça paraissait plausible, mais comment pousser son amour a une preuve extrême. Une preuve irréfutable qu'ils s'aimaient corps et âmes sincèrement. Il réfléchie pas longtemps avant de trouver une idée, il était juste pas sur que ça marche. Mais il avait envie d'essayer et autant joindre l'utile a l'agréable non ?**

**" Donc si je comprend bien, on peu essayer de pousser notre amour assez loin pour prouver à je ne sais quelle force surnaturelle d'une probable méta-physique que je vaux le coup de rester " résuma Dean **

**Cas' hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Une certaine gêné et appréhension monta en Dean, il en avait envie mais ne savait pas comment placer ça sous les yeux de Cas' sans passer pour un fou. C'était pas facile **

**" J'ai peut être une idée " informa t-il**

**Cas' l'écouta avec toute son ouïe ce qui rendit la discussion plus gênante. Il était pas doué pour les longs discours et les explications. Il alla donc droit au but en sortant la phrase la plus étrange au monde. Personne ne l'avait tourner comme ça avant. Il haussa les épaules et posa la question comme si elle était toute bête, simple et banale.**

**" Peut être que coucher ensemble serait une belle preuve d'amour. Non ? " suggéra t-il**

**Reviews et la suite plus tard car je dois rendre ce moment le plus spécial possible. Je dois être a la hauteur **


	15. Chapter 15

**Il est là ! Le sexe et il n'attendait que vous. Alors je tiens a préciser que je suis pas douée pour le LEMON et le smut. J'aime la legerté et l'amour culcul, le fluff quoi. Mais j'ai essayer de faire un effort et je ferais mieux la prochaine fois.**

**SCÈNE DE SEXE / STADE TERMINAL :**

**La porte de la chambre de Dean s'ouvrit lentement et le blond attira le brun avec lui dans la pièce en lui tenant la main. Il appréhendait ce moment, en espérant que l'amour transmis serait suffisant. Il avait tant rêver de ce moment, et ce moment été arrivé. Il allait se donner corps et âmes à celui qu'il considérait à jamais comme un ange. Son ange. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit tout en tenant la main de Cas' fort. Les deux jeunes gens ne cessèrent de se regarder et de se noyer dans un bain de couleur. Dean serra la paume douce et tendre de l'ange dans la sienne en faisant entrelacer ses doigts. Il celèrent leurs mains comme on cèlerait un coffre fort avec un trésor. Ils avaient peur, peur de ne pas être a la hauteur, peur de ce monde qui allait s'offrir à eux cette nuit. Tout en le tirant et en ne le lâchant pas du regard, Dean recula pour s'asseoir au fond de son lit. Cas' s'approcha de lui et laissa le winchester s'allonger sur le dos. Le brun s'allongea au dessus de lui en caressant des cheveux qui tombé sur sa tempe.**

**" Dean je... " commença Cas'**

**Mais le moment ne nécessitait aucune paroles, aucun son mis a part celui des cœurs qui battait. Ils été remplis d'amour et d'espoir que ce moment ne finisse jamais. Dean posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son amant, pour le faire taire.**

**" Shsh... Laisse moi faire " **

**Cas' hocha la tête, après tout Dean s'y connaissait mieux. Ce dernier se pencha vers son cou et l'embrassa avec pleins de petit bisou. Dans sa tête, chaque bisou symbolisait une partie de l'âme qu'il aimait une manière de le récompenser d'être aussi unique. Ses bisous se transformèrent petit a petit en des suçons qui devinrent plus intense. Le winchester goûté chaque parcelle sucrée de sa peau, ne voulant en louper aucune sensations. Cas' en profita donc pour défaire la chemise rouge de Dean et caresser de sa main le corps d'Apollon qui y régnait. Tout en l'embrassant le winchester se fraya un chemin vers sa bouche et en pris possession. Il prit son visage en coupe tout en le dévorant du visage d'un baiser fougueux. A bout de souffle Cas' se décolla et observa Dean défaire sa chemise bouton par bouton. Une fois la chemise ouverte. Dean resta figé face au torse du jeune homme. Son ange était magnifique, divin, comme si la grâce était toujours là. Il passa sa main dessus et senti une chaleur chaude au niveau du cœur. Les battements résonnaient dans tout son intérieur ce qui lui procura un réchauffement immense. Il se pencha un peu vers sa poitrine gauche et colla un baiser sur ce cœur chaud comme la braise. Instinctivement il fit glisser ses lèvres de plus en plus bas, de plus en plus pendant que Cas' glissa la chemise du winchester et fermait les yeux pour sentir une vague d'émotion l'envahir à son extrême. Arrivé au niveau du pantalon, il défit le bouton et la fermeture éclair et baissa le pantalon. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers Cas' qui le regardait tendrement avec un sourire attirant. Il remonta vers lui, une main sur sa hanche et l'embrassa amoureusement en lui caressant les reins. Ils se retrouvèrent vite fait nus, assis l'un en face de l'autre dans le noir le plus total. Juste une lumière allumée qui n'éclairait qu'eux. Il se caressait le corps avec de la tendresse et de l'amour et pour une première fois avec un homme, ils avaient adoré. Tellement adoré qu'ils le référaient bien pour le restant de leurs jours, si ils leurs en restaient bien sur. Dean avait Cas' entre son entre jambes avec les siennes enroulées autour de lui. Il avait les bras enroulés autour de son cou et le front collé a celui de Cas'. Ils été épuisés mais heureux. Jamais ils n'avaient vécus une passion et un amour aussi fort que ce moment. C'était comme si ils avaient été transporter dans un autre monde, totalement différent de la réalité.**

**" Cas' je veux que tu saches que peut importe ce qui se passe demain matin... J'oublierais jamais ce moment là, jamais " souffla Dean**

**Le moment vécu serait gravé a jamais dans la vie des deux jeunes gens. Peut importe ce qui se passera demain, leur amour vivra pour toujours au delà de la mort. Cas' le serra plus contre lui en le prenant par les hanches et l'embrassa passionnément. Lui non plus il ne l'oublierais pas ce moment, ce moment a la fois tendre et passionné, ce moment où ils s'étaient offert corps et âmes.**

**" Peut être... Peut être qu'on devrait le refaire histoire d'être sur que ça marche non ? " suggéra Cas'**

**Ses yeux bleus le trahissaient totalement, c'était évident qu'il ne voulait pas juste confirmer sa théorie. Il voulait encore sentir la peau du chasseur dans l'acte de la chair. Il voulait sentir Dean à l'intérieur de lui de façon a le marquer dans sa peau pour l'éternité. Dean esquissa un petit sourire en fronçant les sourcils, il avait comprit que ce n'était pas la raison de Cas'.**

**" Tu es un petit angelot très coquin. Tu le sais cela ? " s'exclama Dean**

**Il s'approcha de lui et le fit tomber sur le dos, la tête sur l'oreiller. Il s'allongea au dessus de lui et lui caressa le visage du bout des doigts.**

**" Mais tu as raison, vaut mieux... ' re-confirmer cette théorie ' "**

**Dean avait dit ça en exagérant parce qu'au fond. Cela faisait bien plus de 2h00 qu'il ne couchait pas avec Castiel juste pour rester vivant. Il a it juste envie de lui, terriblement. Son corps montrait bien cette envie, cette attraction. Il ne pensait pas que son meilleur ami puisse lui faire cet effet. Il ne pensait pas que son cœur pouvait avoir autant d'amour pour une personne autre que Sam. C'était magique ! Une belle magie. Il passa les mains dans ses cheveux et les caressa en collant son visage contre le sien. Il passa une **

**" Tu veux connaître un secret ? " révéla Dean**

**Cas' voulait tout connaître de son copain, chaque partie et chaque insécurité. Il lui donna un hochement de tête et Dean se pencha prêt de son oreille.**

**" Ça fait au moins 2h00 que la théorie de ma survie je m'en branle... Littéralement. Et que je te fais l'amour juste parce que je t'aime et que j'en avais terriblement envie " avoua t-il en murmurant a l'oreille de Cas'**

**Il entrouvrit sa bouche et mordilla le bout de son lobe. Cas' sentit son cœur battre et son désir monté, la suite de la révélation de Dean n'arrangeait pas la situation son cas et l'émoustilla encore plus.**

**" Il se pourrait que j'en ai encore envie " souffla t-il**

**Il descendit sa bouche, et tout en passant ses mains baladeuses sur son corps, lui suça le cou avec des baisers plus que langoureux. Cas' ferma les yeux en jouissant d'amour et de désir. Dean continua en caressant le corps de son copain de la tête au pied, sans oublier aucun détail, vraiment aucun. Ils s'enlacèrent, s'entrelacèrent pendant des minutes qui paraissait êtres des heures. Chaque émotions, chaque goût et chaque odeur été ressentie et la pièce vibra au son de la mélodie d'amour. Après avoir épuisé leurs forces ils finirent allongés visage collés l'un contre l'autre. Ils ne voulaient pas dormir, peur de perdre l'autre. Dean avait les yeux fermés et avait du mal a les garder ouvert a cause de la fatigue.**

**" Dean ? " appela Cas'**

**Le winchester entre le sommeil et le réveil répondit par un petit ' hum '. **

**" tu dors ? " souffla le brun**

**C'est bien la question que détestait le winchester, la plus stupide selon lui. Il passa un bras autour de la hanche de son amant et ouvrit ses petits yeux verts pour observer le bleu de Cas' tout fatigué. **

**" Il est quel heure ? " demanda t-il**

**Le brun se tourna vers le réveil et lus : 3h00 du matin. Il lui restait donc 7h00 avec son Dean, 7h00 pour savoir si il resterait pour toujours ou pas. Plus le temps passer, plus Cas' avait peur, peur de le perdre. Il posa le réveil en voulant remonter le temps. Cas' se rallongea en observant les minutes défilées et sentit les bras de Dean s'enlacés sur son corps chaud et sa tête se poser sur son épaule avec des bisous chauds. Ils observèrent tous les deux l'horloge, Dean priait pour que dieu entende ses prières et Cas' priait pour que dieu entende Dean. C'était leur dernier tire, leur dernière chance de tout arrangé, le miracle. **

**" Ça va marcher tu crois ? " se demanda le brun**

**Dean ne savait pas, il espérait évidement de tout son cœur mais ne savait pas. Il pouvait pas promettre que ça marche, il ne pouvait pas déjouer la mort, il pouvait pas remonter le temps et combattre ce putain de cancer qui l'enculait au plus profond de son trou ( note : pas classe je sais ). Il pouvait juste attendre, attendre que les minutes passent pour connaître son sort. Il ne lui restait que ça.**

**" Il faut juste attendre " dit Dean**

**Cas' fixa l'horloge et sortit la réponse la plus banale, la plus stupide et celle qui n'arrangerait sûrement rien.**

**" On va attendre alors "**

**J'espere que ça vous a plus malgré que ce ne soit pas très explicites ! REVIEWS**


	16. Chapter 16

**ce chapitre sera en deux parties, car c'est l'étape cruciale et faut la rendre plus intense. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture**

Partie 1

Ça n'avait pas marcher.

Il avait tout fait pour pourtant, mais ça n'avait pas marcher. Il avait passer l'arme a gauche, il été parti. Ce qui lui manquera le plus était sûrement les toast qu'il faisait le matin, c'était ses préférés. De bon toast grillés avec un soupçon de confiture. Maintenant qu'il été partit, il devait se faire a l'idée que maintenant ça serait des tartines fades et sans goût.

Ça n'avait pas marcher. Le grille pain ne marchait plus et ne remarcherait plus.

Cas' soupira en tentant une dernière fois de le faire marcher. Non c'était la fin des toast. Il se fit a l'idée.

" Repose en paix " dit il

Ça pouvait paraître fous mais Cas' avait la certitude que les objets avaient une âme. Que quelques part il y avait le paradis des objets qui s'activait. Dans sa tête le grill pain était déjà entrain de préparer des toast. Il regarda l'horloge, merci dieu elle marchait encore : 9h00. Il était temps de réveiller Dean, dans une heure ils auraient le verdict. Il prépara deux cafés avec le goût amer d'une possible dernière fois. Il aimait pas ce goût, cette amertume, ça le dégoûtait. Il prit les deux cafés et monta dans la chambre. Il vit Dean assit sur le lit en pyjama appréhendant le verdict. Cas' lui tendit sa tasse qu'il prit et le porta à ses lèvres. Aucun des deux ne parlait, il se tenait juste là dans un silence complet, la main dans la main et attendait la Mort. Ils attendaient patiemment. Plus les minutes passer plus Dean serrer la main de Cas', et plus la peur montait. Ces épaules en tremblaient. Cas' caressa avec son pouce la main de Dean et attendait... Attendait... Attendait. Et le moment fatidique arriva. Le réveil sonna 10h00 et la porte toqua. Dean observait la porte avec la peur au ventre. Il voulait pas y aller, il savait que c'était la Mort. Cas' le savait aussi. C'était trop tard, c'était beaucoup trop tard. Le toquement persista et Dean ne bougea pas. Il se tourna vers Cas' avec des larmes dans les yeux et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils avaient pas réussi, ils avaient échoués mais ils s'étaient aimé de façon éternelle le temps d'une journée. Dean resta en larmes collé à Cas', qui se retenait pour ne pas pleurer. Dean se leva, s'avança vers la porte et tourna la poignée avec la peur au ventre.

Il ouvrit la porte et vit la Mort comme prévu, elle venait la chercher. Elle restait de marbre fade et solennelle.

" Dean " salua t-elle en tendant la main

Dean s'apprêtait a la serrer, il approcha ses doigts et quand il les sentis il furent interrompu par une voix.

" La Mort ! " s'exclama t-elle

Ils jetèrent un regard et virent Destinée. Elle avait la rage, non elle était rouge de colère. Elle s'avança vers la Mort avec un doigt accusateur. Il ne dit rien et la regarda de haut. C'était très comique et très étrange comme situation. Elle montra une feuille a la Mort et elle la lue.

" Intéressant. Mais Dean doit mourir. C'est son heure " affirma la Mort

Destinée tapa du pied et colla une énorme gifle a la Mort. C'était vraiment spécial et Dean ne comprenait pas. Il se tourna vers Cas' en haussant les épaules et attendit la suite de la dispute Mort VS Destinée. Si la faucheuse se ramenait ça l'étonnerait même pas.

" En un jour Dean m'a fait réécrire tout un nouveau destin pour lui, Sam et Castiel. J'ai bousculer tout mon planning pour venir sauver mon travail. Et je peux t'assurer Mort ! que Dean ne mourra pas. Vus le temps que j'ai passer a écrire son avenir " s'énerva la blonde

La discussion devenait intéressante pour le winchester. Il y avait une chance qu'il survive en fin de compte. Ses parents lui manquerait, mais il voulait tant être avec Cas'. Il voulait vivre aussi, accomplir ce que Destinée avait marqué sur son papier. Il avait envie de faire sa vie avec Castiel. Ils continuaient de disputer comme des chiffonniers et les nerfs de Dean allait exploser. Il allait devenir dingue.

" Stop ! " hurla t-il

Les deux drôles de personnages se tournèrent vers Dean.

" Si il y en a un qui a le droit de choisir pour moi. Ba c'est moi. Je suis libre de mes décisions, alors je vais choisir "

Une fois dit ça. Dean prit conscience que si il retournait au paradis ses parents seraient là mais pas son frère et l'homme de sa vie. Si il faisait le contraire, ils n'auraient plus ses parents qu'ils venaient de retrouver. Il pensait avoir fait son choix, mais en fait pas du tout. Il n'avait pas choisis entre rester et partir. Il réfléchi un moment puis compris ce qu'il voulait vraiment, il l'avait sa réponse.

" Je choisis de...

A suivre...

**Que va choisir Dean ? Cas' et Sam ? Ses parents ? Que va t-il se passer ? Reviews !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Voilà c'est la dernière partie du tome 1. Le tome 2 arrive bientôt vous inquiétez pas. J'espère que ça vous a plus dans l'ensemble malgré que se soit court. Donnez moi votre moment préféré, vos opinions et spéculations du prochain tome !**

**PARTIE 2 :**

**" Je choisis de rester... " souffla le winchester**

**La Mort fusilla Dean du regard et Destinée garda un sourire fière. Elle allait pouvoir accomplir ses plans, comme prévu. La Mort refusait littéralement et prit la main de Dean par force. Dean tenta de s'en défaire mais ce dernier voyait déjà la lumière l'appelait et la douleur. Il tenta de s'en défaire mais il n'y arrivait pas. Cas' qui avait vus la scène avait compris que cet acte se faisait a l'encontre de la volonté de Dean. Il pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Il prit sa lame d'ange et alla la planter dans le poignet de la mort. Le temps de la douleur, il tira Dean a l'intérieur et ferma la porte. Il savait pas si cela suffirait, non il savait que ça n'arrêterait pas la mort. Mais ils étaient prêts, prêts a sauver Dean. Ils été collés a la porte et entendirent une dispute entre La Mort et Destinée. Ils se regardèrent comme des gamins et se mirent a rire. Au moins pendant leur dispute, ils ne se pré-occupait pas d'eux.**

**" On fait quoi ? " souffla Dean**

**Ce dernier haussa les épaules sans savoir quoi faire. Ils étaient enfermé ici et Dean allait peut être mourir, et pouvait être sauvé. Ils s'entrelacèrent leurs doigts, comme dans le bus la veille et se serrèrent les mains. Ils ne leur restait qu'une chose, leur amour. Leur amour plus fort que... Mais oui. L'amour plus fort que la mort. Ils vaincraient ensemble la mort, ensemble pour toujours.**

**" Tu as confiance en moi ? " souffla Cas'**

**Dean hocha la tête sans hésiter et Cas' ouvrit la porte sans hésiter non plus. Tout à coup, le winchester n'était pas sur de l'idée. Il tenait fermement sa lame et se plaça devant Dean. Ce dernier lui secoua l'épaule. Peut importe le plan, c'était pas une bonne idée.**

**" Cas' stop. Tu peux pas combattre la Mort. " **

**En fusillant la mort du regard il tenait la main de Dean dans la sienne et l'autre main tenait la lame. La mort s'approcha de lui et il ferma les yeux en visualisant Dean et en se concentrant sur l'amour pour lui. La mort approcha sa main et s'apprêta a la poser sur Cas'. Non il pouvait pas laisser faire ça, il pouvait pas la laisser le tuer.**

**" Cas' putain ouvres tes yeux ! " s'exclama Dean**

**La main vint se poser sur son épaule et la mort disparue, plus de mort, plus rien. Dean n'en revenait pas, il savait pas ce qu'il avait fait... Mais il l'avait fait. Il l'avait sauver, comment la belle affaire. Dean se tourna vers Destinée qui lui sourit en sachant très bien la suite.**

**" Wow, votre amour est plus fort qu'on le croit " affirma t-elle**

**Ils se regardèrent en souriant et en s'écrasant le front l'un contre l'autre. C'été fini, ils étaient en vie et ensemble. Une porte du bunker s'ouvrit et Sam sortit de la pièce très fatigué. Les 3 jeunes gens le regardait avec un sourire.**

**" Sam, j'ai de nombreux projets pour toi. Mais avant d'accomplir ce que les gens résument par ' c'est le destin '. Je dois vous dire bonne chance. De nombreuses aventures vous attendent a tous les 3 " révéla t-elle**

**Destinée avait une partie importante dans sa survie, et Dean lui en serait longtemps reconnaissant. Il savait pas pourquoi, mais il lui tendit la main en signe de paix.**

**" Merci Destinée d'avoir ré-écris un avenir et me laisser vivre. J'ai le droit à un indice sur la suite des événements ? " demanda t-il**

**Elle secoua la tête, le destin était un dossier top secret. Elle le prouva en montrant un dossier avec marquer en écriture lyrique Dean Winchester et un tampon " Top Secret ". Il y avait pas plus clair. La 112eme vie de Dean ( A/N : il est mort 111 fois d'après une étude trouvée sur un site ) alliait être riche et rebondissante. **

**" D'accord mais merci " remercia Dean une énième fois**

**Elle lui serra la fin et se volatilisa aussi vite qu'elle été apparue. Dean soupira de soulagement, il était vivant.**

**" J'ai... J'ai besoin de toast " fit Sam en partant**

**Il comprendrait pas sans ses toast chéris sauf que Cas' et Dean lui cadrèrent vite fait ses espoirs en réagissant en parfaite Synchro en révélant en même temps d'une même voix.**

**" Le grille pain est cassé " **

**Sam se retourna surpris. Il avait mal entendu c'était pas possible, pas de toast pour tremper son café. C'était la fin d'une ère et pas que celle de la mort de Dean. Les deux jeunes gens haussèrent les épaules le sourire aux lèvres et il repartit blasé. Dean tourna ensuite son visage vers son petit ami et malgré qu'il soit super heureux d'être définitivement revenu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fâché contre lui, un petit peu bien sur. Il avait défier la mort. Ce qui était stupide et dangereux.**

**" Ne refais plus jamais ça, surtout sans me le dire avant. Ça aurait put très mal tourné " affirma t-il**

**Ça aurait put oui, mais si ça avait était le cas cela aurait voulu dire que leur amour n'était pas assez puissant, c'était la preuve du contraire. Ils s'aimaient assez pour lutter contre la mort et ça c'était puissant comme arme. Leur lien était puissant. Cas' lui tendit un petit sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.**

**" Je savais que ça marcherait. Tu l'as dis toi même, tu as foi en nous " dit Cas' en lui attrapant le col**

**Dean rigola et attrapa avec sa main la joue de son copain et l'embrassa passionnément. Il avait envie d'une douche mais pas tout seul, vraiment pas seul. Il se décolla et le tira par la ficelle de son peignoir vers la salle de bain. Cas' se laissa faire en sachant très bien où Dean voulait en venir. Et il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. Au contraire. En l'embrassant fougueusement le winchester tourna la poignée de la salle de bain et tira Cas' a l'intérieur avec lui.**

**Sam mangeait dans la cuisine tranquillement quand il vit Dean rentrait dans la pièce. Ce dernier portait la chemise de Cas' et il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi. Surtout parce que la chemise était boutonner de travers. Il s'assit avec des biscuits et les dégusta. Cas' rentra dans la pièce avec son jean mais la chemise rouge de Dean. Ils été mouillés. Sam comprit tout de suite. **

**" Un problème ? " demanda Dean en voyant le regard de son frère**

**Ce dernier secoua la tête et essaya d'oublier la scène qui défilait dans son esprit.**

**1 semaine plus tard...**

**Dean marchait dans le cimetière un bouquet de rose rouge a la main, les préférés de sa mère. Il marcha jusqu'à sa tombe et y déposa le bouquet. Il souriait a la tombe comme il avait l'habitude de sourire a sa propre mère.**

**" Je suis désolé de pas être rentré maman. Mais je pouvais pas... Tu me manquera toujours maman. Je... Oh merde maman Je t'aime. " pleura t-i**

**Il observa la tombe, dieu que sait que sa mère lui manquait. Mais il aimait son frère et son copain. Le premier souvenir qui lui vint a l'esprit fut un souvenir du paradis. Une de leurs petites soirées cool en famille.**

**Mary et John été assis sur le canapé dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec Dean au milieu. Il avait ses parents qui le serait contre eux. Il se sentait comme un gosse de 6 ans, il vivait une enfance qu'il n'avait jamais eu et il n'oublierais jamais les rires et les joies vécus. Il fixait la tombe en y repensant et une larme coula de sa joue gauche, puis de de sa joue droite. Il regrettait pas son choix, il avait fait le bon. Il posa une main sur la tombe en larmes et s'écroula sur les genoux.**

**" J'aimerais tant que toi et papa soyez là " **

**Il se releva et repartit vers sa voiture fraîchement réparée, en s'essuyant les larmes. Plus loin, une voiture bleu été garée et Laura observait le jeune homme, elle avait fait des recherches et découvert des choses innimagineable et impensable. Elle pouvait même pas y croire. Néanmoins, grâce a son enquête elle avait vus que Sam winchester s'était inscrit a Harvard. Elle décida donc de se rapprocher de lui, en devenant médecin volontaire... A Harvard.**

**Fin du tome 1**


End file.
